Here We Go!
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: A year has gone by since MaloMyotismon was defeated and the Motomiyas have moved to Shinjuku for a new start. Sadly, the Digital World never seems to end. Fem!Daisuke, so don't flame!
1. Daisuke's New Start

"Daisuke's New Start"

**This is a crossover story of Digimon 02 and Digimon Tamers. I own only my ocs and the plot for the story. Now, Daisuke is voiced by Chantal Strand while my two ocs Kosuke is voiced by Vic Mignogna and Lisa is voiced by Willow Johnson. For those of you who don't know, and I really hope you do, Chantal voiced Lacus Clyne from Gundan Seed and Gundan Seed Destiny, while Willow is known for voicing Kikyo from InuYasha and Vic is popular for voicing Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. If you didn't know any of this, then I am stunned! Please enjoy and review!**

_In a dark space, a green and blue card spun in the air before a hand reached out and grabbed the card and tilted it to the side to reveal Takato._

_Next, Henry was shown holding the same type of card as he tilted it to the side as half of his face was hidden in the shadows._

_Rika was then shown holding the card as she moved it to the side as she was mostly blending into the shadows._

_Finally, Daisuke was shown holding the card as she lifted it up out of her face to reveal herself as the shadows were behind her head._

_Takato's hands are then shown slashing the card through the slot of his white and red D-Power and then Henry was shown in full body slashing his card through his D-Power as Rika did the same and then Daisuke slashed a card through D-Power and finally Takato was shown doing it as well._

_Guilmon is then seen in red lights, then Terriermon fades in covered in green lights, Renamon in shown standing in blue light and Veemon jumps in with a silvery colored background._

_Henry is then shown running forward as his D-Power that's strapped to his hip is releasing white light._

_Daisuke is shown holding her D-3 and D-Terminal that are then covered in light making her cover her head with her other arm as her devices are transformed into a D-Power._

_Rika is seen staring up into the air holding a sharp stick._

_Guilmon then releases a blast of red flames from his mouth as the scene cuts to Calumon who's mark is glowing bright red._

_Renamon is sailing through the air ready to strike and then Impmon is shown standing on a tree branch as he throws a fireball._

_Veemon sommersaults onto the ground as he slams his fist into a boulder, breaking it._

_Yamaki is then shown taking his sunglasses off as he glares up at the sky._

_Takato is wearing his goggles over his eyes as he floats through a foggy area._

_The scene then cuts off to Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Veemon as their skin is being peeled away to reveal the data beneath._

_New data then appears over their bodies, changing them as they grow bigger and Digivolve into Kyubimon, Gargomon, Ex-Veemon and Growlmon._

_Rika is then shown riding Kyubimon as she tosses her cellphone to the side; Henry is running down the street with Terriermon clinging to his shoulders, Impmon is standing in a tree as he flinches back, and Yamaki swerves his head to the side to stare at something._

_Terriermon then jumps off Henry's head, then Takato is shown standing with Guilmon as he throws a card and Daisuke is flying through the air on Ex-Veemon's back._

_The background is filled with blue data as a red diamond is shown spinning around with Calumon's smiling reflection in it._

_Two women are then shown hooking up to two electronic chairs as they wave their hands over the key pads in front of them that are beeping and flashing different colors._

_As the screen closes in on the colors, Takato is shown standing in a green data field and then the scene cuts off to the Digimon._

_Guilmon slashes his claws as Growlmon, WarGrowlmon and a shadowed Digimon are shown behind him._

_Veemon punches the air as Ex-Veemon and two shadowed forms are seen behind him._

_Terriermon spins onto the screen as Gargomon, Rappidmon and a shadowed form appear behind him._

_Renamon then jumps back as Kyubimon, Taomon and a shadowed form are shown behind her._

_The park area is then shown as it closes in quickly on Calumon._

_Rika is then seen hooking her D-Power and card pack onto her belt and then Renamon is shown releasing her Diamond Storm as the scene fades in to Rika taking off her sunglasses._

_Gargomon is shooting his lasers as the scene fades out to Henry who lifts up his sunglasses up onto his head._

_Ex-Veemon is then shown releasing his V Laser in the center of the screen and the scene fades out to Daisuke who is pushing her goggles down around her neck as the Crests of Courage and Friendship flash in the goggles' lens._

_Growlmon is then seen using Dragon Slash as the scene fades to Takato lifting his goggles up onto his head._

_Takato, Daisuke, Rika and Henry are then shown standing in a green field with data surrounding them as Calumon swooped down beside them as Terriermon, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon stood behind the group._

_The shadowed forms of children and Digimon then appear behind the group as they lift up their D-Powers and they each release a beam of white light that make the words 'Digimon: Digital Monsters' appear above them._

The sun was rising into the sky and shone down on a wine colored two story house with a black roof and colorful glass windows; the light shining in through one of the rooms' windows and onto the figure lying in a bed.

A girl with mahogany hair and tanned skin was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her hair fanned out around her head.

Suddenly, her face twisted into a frown as she moaned in distress when a nightmare assaulted her.

Images of 12 different strange creatures appeared in her mind; a snake, a horse, a monkey, a rooster, a tiger, an ox, a ram, a rabbit, a rat, a boar, a dog and a dragon.

Shaking her head back and forth, the girl tried to escape her nightmare as she saw the 12 creatures attacking a city and people were running away from the destruction in terror.

Whining, the girl rolled over in her bed and her hand gripped her sheets tightly as sweat started to bead around her face making her hair stick to her flushed skin.

Voices screaming and crying out for help filled her mind when suddenly, everything went black and a small blue dragon was left standing in the dark void with a sad face.

"Daisuke..." he whispered.

Gasping, the girl then shot up out of bed, but her legs were tangled in the sheets and she fell to the hard wood floor making her cry out in pain.

"Ow!" she whined from the impact.

The black digital clock on her white bedside table then started beeping as the teal lights showed off 6:30, meaning it was morning.

Growling in frustration, the girl pulled her white comforter that had green, blue and aqua polka dots off of her head and threw it onto her bed.

"That is the last time I eat junk food before bed." she said.

A knock was then heard at the door making the girl perk up as she watched as the oak door was opened up to reveal a woman with long black hair walk into the room.

"Up and at 'em young lady! Hmm?" the raven hummed as she blinked her chocolate brown eyes at the sight of her daughter lying on the ground.

"Daisuke, what happened?" she frowned.

"Well, um, I sorta fell." Daisuke Motomiya gave a nervous grin.

"Fell? Is that what that noise was? I thought that you broke your alarm clock again." Lisa Motomiya sighed as she shook her head.

"Heh, I guess I would've done that." Daisuke chuckled.

"Get ready. Breakfast will be done soon. And don't forget, today is your first day of school." Lisa reminded as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget that?" Daisuke muttered as she stood up and shook her messy hair out of her face.

Her father Kosuke Motomiya worked at a video game company and had gotten a job transfer to a town called Shinjuku.

The family had then spent the month of August preparing for the leave since it had come so suddenly, only four days after Daisuke's 13th birthday.

Jun Motomiya, a 15 year old boy crazed girl, was not happy about the sudden move at all since it would take her away from all her friends.

Daisuke also wasn't happy about being taken away from Odaiba and the sisters had both thrown a temper tantrum at this outrageous move much to Kosuke's grievance.

Lisa had gotten angered at her daughters and yelled at them both to stop acting like spoiled brats and told them that the move was happening, therefore they should start packing and say goodbye to their friends.

The Motomiyas had been in Shinjuku for a week now to settle in and the school year had already started, but the teachers were already informed that the two girls would be starting late.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, the mahogany haired girl gathered up her clean clothing to change into after her shower.

"Man, what was up with that freaky dream?" Daisuke muttered as she walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she was freshly showered and dressed into a pair of jeans, white socks and a black tank top that showed off her midriff.

She had used a hair dryer on her thick hair since she didn't want to wait for her hair to dry naturally and then tied it up into a ponytail while her bangs hung around her face.

Around her neck was a gold chain that had a peridot crystal attached to it.

Fianlly, she grabbed her silver colored goggles that were given to her by her mentor and placed them on top of her head.

"I don't know why, but I think those monsters were Digimon." she muttered as she walked downstairs.

Making her way into the kitchen, she found her family already inside.

Kosuke, the scarlet haired man with fair skin and violet eyes, was seated at the table reading the newspaper and was dressed in a gray suit.

Jun, the wild magenta haired girl with chocolate brown eyes and fair skin was eating her pancakes with a happy grin.

She was dressed in the high school uniform of the Shinjuku area which consisted of a white short sleeved blouse with a red scarf and a gray skirt.

"Morning!" Daisuke chirped as she walked into the aqua colored kitchen making the adults and teenager look over at her.

"Morning, Daisuke." Kosuke greeted with a cheerful grin.

"You're late, squirt. Usually when I come into the kitchen, you're down here scarfing down the food." Jun commented.

"Not my fault you take forever in the shower." Daisuke stuck her tongue out at her sister making Jun huff as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Girls, no arguing at the table." Lisa warned as she placed a plate with pancakes in front of her youngest daughter.

Smiling at the sight of the pancakes, Daisuke grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and poured the sweet confection over her breakfast.

"Slow down, squirt. It's not like we're gonna run out of food any time soon." Jun drawled out as she ate her pancakes.

"Knowing you girls, I think we would." Lisa smirked making her two daughters glare at her as Kosuke chuckled in amusement.

"Now, now. Calm down girls. We don't need the kitchen to suffer." Kosuke joked.

"She started it!" the two sisters stuck their noses in the air.

Realizing that they had said the same thing at the exact same time, the sisters turned to each other and stuck out their tongues.

Lisa sighed at this as she shook her head.

Jun and Daisuke would never change no matter how old they get.

Checking the clock hanging on the wall, Kosuke stood up and carried his dirty dish, glass, fork and knife over to the sink.

"All right, girls. We need to get moving now before we're all late." the redheaded male called over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Jun said as she stood up and carried her table wear to the sink and Daisuke followed after she gulped down the rest of her milk.

Walking up to her husband, Lisa leaned up and kissed Kosuke on the lips making the man smile as he returned the gesture and hugged her.

"Have fun at work." Lisa smiled up at him.

"I'm gonna be playing with video games all day long. How can I not have fun?" Kosuke joked with a bright grin.

Daisuke giggled at that while Jun smirked at Kosuke and Lisa rolled her eyes at her husband's sense of humour.

"Okay, all three of you get yours butts out the door. Go, go, go!" Lisa clapped her hands as she waved the trio off.

"Okay, okay, okay! We're going." Kosuke laughed as he grabbed his brief case and walked out of the house with his daughters following.

"Good-bye, girls! I love you!" Lisa called.

"Love you!" Jun and Daisuke called back as they grabbed their school bags and rushed out the door.

"Do you girls need me to drive you or can you walk?" Kosuke asked as he unlocked the door of his dark gray pontiac.

"Ugh, Dad, I'm a teenager! I can't have my dad driving me to school. Besides, walking will give me a better chance at meeting new people." Jun said.

"I'm good too, Dad. Just hurry up before you're late and Mom yells at you." Daisuke smiles.

"If you say so. Have a good day, girls!" Kosuke said as he stepped into his car.

Jun and Daisuke start walking down the sidewalk and wave at their father when he drives by them and honks his horn in farewell.

Once they were left alone, the magenta haired teenager frowns as she turns to her younger sister with an acusing gaze.

"All right, spill it. What's going on with you?" Jun demanded.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Daisuke blinked at Jun in confusion.

"Something was up with you when you came downstairs and I want to know what it is. Especially if it has anything to do with those freaky monsters." Jun said.

"Veemon wasn't a freak, Jun! And what does it matter to you anyway? The portal to the Digital World closed last year. You have nothing to worry about." Daisuke said as she started walking.

She hated the fact that Jun always had an issue with Veemon when the teenager found out that the thing that she thought was a plush toy was really a living, breathing dragon.

One that inhaled anything edible he came into contact with and gobbled up all of her candy from her secret stash.

"Well, if it's not those Digimon, then what's got you so spooked?" Jun asked as she placed her hands on her hips as she followed the shorter girl.

"It's none of your buisness! I just had a weird dream, that's all!" Daisuke frowned in annoyance.

"Whatever." Jun sighed.

The two sisters continued the rest of their walk in silence, leaving Daisuke to think over the event that had happened a short while back.

There had been another eclipse in the Digital World, so Gennai and all the other Guardians had ordered the Digidestineds to bring their Digimon back to their own world or else they would be trapped in the Human World forever.

It was a heartbreaking event when all the children said their good-byes to their best friends and had to leave them, wondering if they would ever see them again.

The original Digidestineds were trying to figure out how another ecplise had appeared and closed the gates after only four and a half years, but were unsure.

Was her dream a vision of some new evil brewing in the Digital World and that Veemon needed her help?

When that thought crossed her mind, she stopped walking and shook her head.

"Nah, that can't be it. I mean, come on. If anyone would have these freaky doomsday dreams then it would be Kari, not me." Daisuke grinned as she ran a hand through her bangs to try and appear positive.

Her grin slipped off her face as she then stared at the pavement beneath her feet, feeling a bit unsure of herself.

"But then...why did I have that dream?" she asked herself.

"Daisuke, hurry up!" Jun yelled from a block away making the girl's head shoot up as her wide brown eyes roamed over to her sister.

"What are you doing; talking to yourself? Come on, I don't wanna be tardy on my first day unlike some people!" Jun yelled as she waved at her sister.

Puffing up her cheeks in anger, Daisuke snorted as she then ran down the street over to her older sister.

"Okay!" she shouted.

(Later on...)

Once Daisuke had gotten to her school, she went to the principal's office to get information on her classes before she was then told which room to go to.

She then walked across the second floor, scanning the numbers on the door when she found it and was curious to find a boy her age was standing outside of the class room.

He had slightly long caramel brown hair, peach tonned skin and pretty crimson eyes that were tinted pink and seemed to sparkle with his emotions.

The boy was also dressed in a blue t-shirt that had a hood, light gray pants that cut off at his calves, white socks and had on the standard beige indoor shoes that the school demanded the students wear.

Growing bored, the boy then kneeled down and pulled a notepad out of his pocket and started drawing with an excited smile on his face.

"Yeah, that works. Red is definetly a power color. I'll give him the strongest attack ever. No one will expect that, especially from a Rookie." the boy said.

Hearing the familiar term being used, the mahogany haired girl walked over to the boy who was far too involved with his drawing to notice her.

"Better than Agumon. I'll call it Pyro Sphere!" the boy whispered excitedly.

"What cha drawing?" Daisuke asked as she leaned over him to look at the drawing.

To her surprise, it was a red dinosaur that had gold eyes, a white chest and black markings on his body.

He was designing his own Digimon!

"Are you designing a Halloween costume?" an older female voice asked making Daisuke blink as she looked up.

"Hmm? No, it's a Digimon. Don't you know anything?" the boy frowned as he continued his drawing.

Seeing the shoes that appeared in front of him, the boy looked up and saw that a woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes was standing in front of him wearing a yellow blouse over a white shirt and a jean skirt.

Standing beside the boy was a girl he had never seen before and he noticed that her eyes kept roaming to his drawing.

"Well, Takato, despite your apology, you really don't seem very sorry about being late, do you?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yes?" the boy answered, but it sounded more like a question as he started to sweat.

"I-I mean no, ma'am. Ac-Actually I do mean yes! I-I mean I'm really sorry!" the boy apologized to his teacher nervously as he jumped to his feet.

Inside the class room, the students were all listening in as they laughed at the boy's attitude.

"I see. Miss Motomiya, it's nice of you to finally grace us with your pressence." the teacher said as she looked at the girl.

Blinking at this, Takato Matsuki turned his attention to the girl who was standing beside him.

"Sorry, Miss Asaji, but I had to meet with the principal first!" Daisuke apologized with an easy going grin.

"Very well. Come on in then." Asaji said as he opened the door and led the girl inside.

Takato watched her as she went, curious about her.

The students all started whispering when they saw the girl and were curious about who she was and why she was transfering in a week after school started.

"Class, meet Daisuke Motomiya. She recently moved here and I hope you all treat her well. If you have any questions for her, save them for after class." Asaji advised.

"It's nice to meet everyone!" Daisuke grinned as she gave a wave to the students in the room.

"Now, why don't you take a seat over there?" Asaji crossed her arms and gestured her head over to two empty seats near the window.

Takato was peering through the doorway and saw that Asaji had asigned the girl a seat right beside his.

Walking over to her seat, Daisuke set her bag down on her desk as she then pulled out the chair and sat down, turning her attention to the front along with the rest of the class.

"Now, since our new student has finally arrived, we'll be going over the lessons for the test coming up." Asaji said as she picked up a piece of chalk and turned to the board.

Hearing the news of a test made Daisuke want to wail in despair.

Why did she have such rotten luck?

As Asaji droned on writing notes on the board, Daisuke tried hard to keep her eyes open as she tried to copy down the notes.

While she was writing, she was surprised to see a folded piece of paper land in front of her which made her blink in surprise.

Grabbing the note, Daisuke unfolded it and found a doodle of a dog puppet inside and the words 'Welcome Daisuke' were writen above it.

Looking around curiously, the mahogany haired girl found that the person who passed her the note was a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes.

She had a tiny part of her hair tied to the side of her head with a green ribbon and she wore a knee length green dress over a yellow t-shirt.

Attached to her left hand was a golden brown dog puppet that looked exactly like the one in the doodle.

The girl was waving the puppet at Daisuke with a smile on her face in greeting and the other girl smiled back, thought she was a bit disturbed by the puppet.

After TK Takaishi had told her the story of one of the Dark Masters known as Puppetmon, Daisuke wasn't very fond of puppets afterwards.

Yolei Inoue was also freaked out by clowns now thanks to the tales of Piedmon.

Soon enough, lunch came around and Daisuke was sitting in her desk as she took out her bento box to start eating.

Takato had been allowed into class after first period was over and was sitting next to Daisuke, unsure of what to say to her.

He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye when the girl with the puppet then came running over to talk.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully making the other girl look up at her.

"Uh, hey." Daisuke said.

"I'm Jeri Katou! It's nice to meet you. We don't have many new students." the girl said.

"Ruff! That's right, Jeri." Jeri said as she made her voice sound a bit more gruff as she held up her puppet.

Daisuke's lips twitched nervously at that as she stared at the strange girl standing before her.

"Uh huh." Daisuke muttered, unsure of what to say or how to react.

"So, where did you move from?" Jeri asked as she made her puppet bark again.

"Odaiba. My family came from Odaiba." Daisuke answered as she tried to inch away from the puppet.

The puppet really gave her the creeps!

"Oh, that means you live around the water. That's gonna be a big change for you here." Jeri said.

"Well, I'll get used to it. Somehow." Daisuke shrugged.

"Hey, Jeri! Get over here!" a girl with blonde hair tied up in pigtails called.

"Coming! I'll talk to you later, Daisuke." Jeri smiled as she ran over to join the group of girls.

Blinking at the auburn haired girl, Daisuke then turned to face Takato who was also staring after him.

"Is she always so..." Daisuke trailed off, unsure of the word to use.

Strange seemed like a good word to use but essentric seemed more polite.

Takato turned to look at the girl and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, yeah. All the time." he said.

"I'm Takato by the way. Takato Matsuki." he smiled.

"Nice to meet cha. So, what was up with that drawing you were working on?" Daisuke asked.

This made Takato perk up as he pulled out his notepad that had his drawings and the notes he had made.

"Oh, this? It's a Digimon! I've been working on creating my very own Digimon ever since the card game came out. It's so cool, don't cha think?" Takato rambled on excitedly.

After the final battle with Diaboromon was over, toy companies started manufacturing games based on Digimon since they seemed so fascinating.

Card games had been created along with video games and children had gone wild over them!

Kosuke had even drew images for them since he had seen many Digimon up close before since he had actual contact with the creatures due to his daughter and her friends.

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome! So, do you have a favourite Digimon?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. They're all so cool that I can't decide which one I like best. That's why I decided to create my own Digimon." Takato explained.

"He looks good. What's he called?" Daisuke asked as she leaned over to look at the drawing.

"Um, I'm not sure. I've been trying to come up with a name, but nothing feels right." the caramel haired boy frowned in thought.

Humming in thought, Daisuke leaned her chin in the center of her palm as she stared at the boy.

Now that she actually looked at him, he was cute, but it wasn't in the same way that TK or Ken were cute.

It was much different type of cute than them, but she still found the brunette to be attractive in his own way; especially his eyes.

They actually seemed to sparkle like rubies.

He would grow up be to be a real looker when he got older.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Daisuke said as she then started finishing off her food.

Takato looked over at the girl and smiled at her with a small blush tinting his cheeks.

(After school...)

Jun and Daisuke whined as their hair blew around them from the harsh wind that was howling.

"Oh no, the weather man didn't say there was going to be a storm!" Jun yelled above the winds.

"Come on! We gotta get home before we're blown to Australia!" Daisuke shouted back.

The two girls held hands as they ran off through the storm as people braced themselves while walking down the streets.

Soon enough, the two girls made it to their house and opened the door that was thrown open by the winds as the girls rushed inside.

Working together, the sisters fought against the powerful wind and pushed the door shut with a loud slam.

When they were safe, the girls then sighed as they turned their backs to the door and slid down to the floor, tired from their work.

"What was that?" Lisa asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"The wind was pretty nasty." Daisuke said.

"Hmm, I saw it. I think it's going to rain tonight, so remember to keep your windows closed." Lisa told them.

"No worries there. Oh, I hope my hair doesn't look too bad." Jun whined as she touched her naturally wild hair.

Daisuke groaned at that as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen where she smelled the roast being cooked.

"Dinner smells great, Mom." the girl said.

"It'll be done in another half hour. Go wash up and start on your homework if you have any." Lisa instructed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Fine." Jun sighed as she stood up and made her way to the stairs.

Turning around, Daisuke went up the stairs as well, happy that her first day had gone by without any troubles rising.

She may have even made a friend in Takato since they had spent all of lunch hour talking to each other and he had even showed her how to play the Digimon card game.

Hearing her sister in the bathroom, the younger girl opened the door to her room and walked inside and was stunned to find her D-3 and D-Terminal were both glowing.

"What in the-?" Daisuke gasped as she ran into the room.

Her door slammed shut behind her as she dropped her bag onto the floor in her shock when she ran over to her desk.

Grabbing her devices, she lifted them up and held them as she saw them glowing with a white light.

"What is going on here? Why are they glowing? Oh, man! I have a bad feeling about this." Daisuke groaned.

Just then, the D-3 and D-Terminal started to beep as the lights flashed wildly as the two devices then rose into the air and formed into two orbs.

Groaning at all the light and noise, Daisuke was surprised that her parents and sister didn't come into her room to see what was happening.

Squinting her eyes to try and see properly, the former Digidestined was able to see the two orbs of light fusing together which stunned her.

Pulling her goggles over her eyes to protect them from the bright lights, Daisuke watched as a new device appeared in the center of the light and she widened her eyes in awe.

Reaching her hand out towards it, the girl grabbed the new Digivice and the lights faded away and the device stopped beeping.

All was silent as Daisuke held the bulky Digivice in her hands and looked it over curiously to take in the new appearance.

The body was a blue topaz color while it had a circular black screen in the center of the device and there was a yellow ring around the screen.

Attached to the body of the device was a yellow strape that had a black clip that allowed someone to attack the device to a belt and there were two yellow pear shaped buttons under the screen while a red round button was off to the side.

"Whoa! What happened to my Digivice? It just transformed. And where's my D-Terminal? Just what is going on here?" she asked herself.

Sadly, she didn't have any answers for what had just happened, but she knew someone who would.

To be continued...


	2. Digimon, Digimon Everywhere

"Digimon, Digimon Everywhere"

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story already. I'm so glad you all like it so far. Please enjoy and review!**

_In a dark space, a green and blue card spun in the air before a hand reached out and grabbed the card and tilted it to the side to reveal Takato._

_Next, Henry was shown holding the same type of card as he tilted it to the side as half of his face was hidden in the shadows._

_Rika was then shown holding the card as she moved it to the side as she was mostly blending into the shadows._

_Finally, Daisuke was shown holding the card as she lifted it up out of her face to reveal herself as the shadows were behind her head._

_Takato's hands are then shown slashing the card through the slot of his white and red D-Power and then Henry was shown in full body slashing his card through his D-Power as Rika did the same and then Daisuke slashed a card through D-Power and finally Takato was shown doing it as well._

_Guilmon is then seen in red lights, then Terriermon fades in covered in green lights, Renamon in shown standing in blue light and Veemon jumps in with a silvery colored background._

_Henry is then shown running forward as his D-Power that's strapped to his hip is releasing white light._

_Daisuke is shown holding her D-3 and D-Terminal that are then covered in light making her cover her head with her other arm as her devices are transformed into a D-Power._

_Rika is seen staring up into the air holding a sharp stick._

_Guilmon then releases a blast of red flames from his mouth as the scene cuts to Calumon who's mark is glowing bright red._

_Renamon is sailing through the air ready to strike and then Impmon is shown standing on a tree branch as he throws a fireball._

_Veemon sommersaults onto the ground as he slams his fist into a boulder, breaking it._

_Yamaki is then shown taking his sunglasses off as he glares up at the sky._

_Takato is wearing his goggles over his eyes as he floats through a foggy area._

_The scene then cuts off to Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Veemon as their skin is being peeled away to reveal the data beneath._

_New data then appears over their bodies, changing them as they grow bigger and Digivolve into Kyubimon, Gargomon, Ex-Veemon and Growlmon._

_Rika is then shown riding Kyubimon as she tosses her cellphone to the side; Henry is running down the street with Terriermon clinging to his shoulders, Impmon is standing in a tree as he flinches back, and Yamaki swerves his head to the side to stare at something._

_Terriermon then jumps off Henry's head, then Takato is shown standing with Guilmon as he throws a card and Daisuke is flying through the air on Ex-Veemon's back._

_The background is filled with blue data as a red diamond is shown spinning around with Calumon's smiling reflection in it._

_Two women are then shown hooking up to two electronic chairs as they wave their hands over the key pads in front of them that are beeping and flashing different colors._

_As the screen closes in on the colors, Takato is shown standing in a green data field and then the scene cuts off to the Digimon._

_Guilmon slashes his claws as Growlmon, WarGrowlmon and a shadowed Digimon are shown behind him._

_Veemon punches the air as Ex-Veemon and two shadowed forms are seen behind him._

_Terriermon spins onto the screen as Gargomon, Rappidmon and a shadowed form appear behind him._

_Renamon then jumps back as Kyubimon, Taomon and a shadowed form are shown behind her._

_The park area is then shown as it closes in quickly on Calumon._

_Rika is then seen hooking her D-Power and card pack onto her belt and then Renamon is shown releasing her Diamond Storm as the scene fades in to Rika taking off her sunglasses._

_Gargomon is shooting his lasers as the scene fades out to Henry who lifts up his sunglasses up onto his head._

_Ex-Veemon is then shown releasing his V Laser in the center of the screen and the scene fades out to Daisuke who is pushing her goggles down around her neck as the Crests of Courage and Friendship flash in the goggles' lens._

_Growlmon is then seen using Dragon Slash as the scene fades to Takato lifting his goggles up onto his head._

_Takato, Daisuke, Rika and Henry are then shown standing in a green field with data surrounding them as Calumon swooped down beside them as Terriermon, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon stood behind the group._

_The shadowed forms of children and Digimon then appear behind the group as they lift up their D-Powers and they each release a beam of white light that make the words 'Digimon: Digital Monsters' appear above them._

"What?! What do you mean your Digivice transformed?!" Izzy Izumi yelled in shock.

The next day Daisuke had woken up earlier than usual to take a shower and so she could talk to the Digidestined of Knowledge on Skype to inform him of what had happened.

If anyone could figure out this strange event, then it was Izzy.

"It's just like I said. I got home and went in my room and saw my D-3 and D-Terminal beeping and glowing. There was all this light and then they-they...fused together and became this thing!" Daisuke exclaimed.

She held up the new Digivice to the computer screen so that Izzy could see and the redheaded male narrowed his onyx colored eyes as he took in the sight.

"Prodigeous! I've never seen anything like it before. I wonder what could've happened to your digi eggs though." Izzy said as he held his chin thoughtfully.

At the mention of the digi eggs of Courage and Friendship, the 13 year old's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Ah! I didn't even think about that!" Daisuke panicked as she stared down at the bulky device.

"What if that weird power thingie destroyed my digi eggs?!" she exclaimed in horror.

Izzy sighed at the way the successor of Courage and Friendship was behaving.

He should have known better than to say something like that around her when he knew how dramatic she could be.

"If the digi eggs are destroyed then Tai and Matt are gonna kill me! Then Matt's gonna revive me and have me clean up the mess before killing me all over again!" the mahogany haired girl wailed.

"Daisuke! Calm down!" Izzy held out a hand as a way to console the hysteric girl before her cries woke up her family.

"I can't, Izzy! You've never been on the end of Matt's anger before! And-And Tai's gonna be so disapointed in me! Oh, and what about the others? Yolei's never gonna let me hear the end of it! I can never show my face again!" the girl continued to wail and looked close to tears.

Groaning in annoyance at this, Izzy slammed his head down on his computer desk.

This is why he didn't spend so much time around girls.

He just didn't know how to deal with them when they started to get hysterical or started to cry.

Lifting his head up, Izzy stared at the computer screen as he watched the girl slowly start to calm down when she started to hiccup from her crying.

"Feel better now?" he asked hesitantly.

"A-A little bit." she hiccuped as she wiped at her right eye with the palm of her hand.

"All right. Now, there's no way that your digi eggs could have been destroyed. It would take something much more powerful than whatever occured to your Digivice to destroy them." Izzy explained, happy that the girl was now calm.

"But if that's true, then where are they? Inside this thing?" Daisuke asked as she held the device out.

It was cupped between her two hands as she held it out to the screen so that the redheaded male could look it over once more.

"Maybe. It's the only explanation. Too bad I'm not there in Shinjuku. I could probably study the new Digivice better to figure out what its features are and if the digi eggs are really inside of it." Izzy sat back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, too bad." Daisuke sighed sadly as she leaned back in her own chair, slumped over.

"Daisuke," Izzy called making her lift her head up to look at the suddenly serious teenager.

"I want you to keep an eye out for any other kids who have devices like that. They could be the Digivices of the new Digidestineds." he said.

"Ah! You think that could be it? Then that means Veemon could be coming back!" Daisuke smiled excitedly as she held her Digivice close to her chest.

The very thought of seeing her partner again filled the girl's heart with a great amount of warmth and love.

She truly hoped that there were new Digidestineds being called because it meant that the Digital World was being re-opened and the others would be able to get their Digimon back.

"Yes. But it also means that there could be some new evil Digimon trying to destroy our two worlds." Izzy frowned.

This sudden news dampened the girl's spirits and she whined at this as she slumped over dramatically in despair.

"Aw, did you have to mention that?" she whined.

"I'm just trying to be realistic. Every time the Digital World is opened, it means there's a new and powerful evil out there that needs to be defeated." Izzy told her.

"My parents are gonna freak!" Daisuke groaned as she sat back properly and seemed to be pouting as her bottom lip jutted out.

Izzy shook his head in amusement at the girl having gotten used to the times she acted childish.

To be honest, she had actually matured a bit since the last battle the Digidestineds had been through and assumed that it was because Matt Ishida had started spending more time with her.

After all, he was her mentor just like Tai Kamiya was and he had to be there for her as a guide too even if their adventures were now over.

There was then a knock at the door and Daisuke shot to her feet as she quickly pushed the button on her computer screen to shut it off.

She ignored the insulted look on Izzy's face as she jumped over her bed and rushed to the door just as her mother opened it.

"Hi! Mom, what's up?" Daisuke asked with a grin.

"You are for one thing. What are you doing up?" Lisa asked her daughter as she saw that the girl was freshly showered and ready for the day.

"Oh, um, I-I just had some homework to finish up." Daisuke lied easily.

She had to get used to lying to her family when it came to Digital World matters.

After all, she couldn't just come out and tell them that she was going to a different dimension to fight evil monsters.

Especially now that they knew it was all real and they didn't assume that she meant she was going over to a friend's house to play video games.

"All right then. Come on down and eat. You don't want to be late. Getting detention on your second day of school wouldn't be a smart move." Lisa chided.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Daisuke said as she folded her arms behind her back, hiding her new Digivice.

"Okay." Lisa nodded as she closed the door.

The girl remained at the door, listening to her mother's retreating footsteps and when she heard the creak of the stairs, Daisuke rushed back over to the computer and turned the screen back on.

Izzy's annoyed face appeared and he had his arms crossed.

"Sorry, but I didn't want my mom to know what we were talking about. Do you know how badly she'd freak?" Daisuke asked.

"I understand that, but I still don't appriciate being hung up on. Anyway, I have to get ready for school now. I suggest you get going too. If anything comes up, call me." Izzy told her.

"Got it. Thanks, Izzy. Bye!" Daisuke said as she turned off her computer.

When that was finished, the girl sighed as she stood up properly and held up her Digivice to look it over once more.

She had done this the first time she had gotten her D-3 and she couldn't help but compare the two devices to each other.

"I wonder what this thing can do?" Daisuke mused.

Her finger then slid along the side of the device and she was surprised to find a slit and turned the device over to look at the strange feature.

"Huh? What's this for?" she asked as she peered through the slit that looked big enough for a few sheets of paper to be place in.

"Hey, squirt, move it!" Jun yelled as she knocked on the door.

"C-Coming!" Daisuke called as she clipped the Digivice to her jeans and then grabbed her school bag that was filled with her books.

Running out the door, she met Jun and the two sisters walked down the stairs together.

(At school...)

Sitting at her desk, Daisuke was looking over her Digivice once again as she started to push buttons to figure out how to use it.

She pressed the single red button and two eggs were shown on the screen which made her blink in curiosity at the images.

"Are these digi eggs? Oh, please let them be what I think they are." she whispered as she pushed another button.

"Daisuke!" someone cried making her jump up from her seat and yelp in surprise.

"Geez, Takato! Are ya trying to give me a heart attack?" Daisuke yelled when she saw that it was Takato who had run up to her.

"Sorry. Anyway, you are never gonna believe what happened to me last night!" Takato said excitedly.

His eyes were sparkling with excitement and looked far too much like a child going to the fair for the first time.

"What is it?" she asked the boy.

"Don't listen to him, Daisuke. I think he's flipped his lid." Kazu Shioda commented as he walked by with Kenta Kitagawa.

Kazu was a boy with light brown hair that was spiked up, dark blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and he was dressed in a black t-shirt that had a yellow cross on the front while he wore yellow pants that showed off his calves and had on gray shoes and had a blue and green visor on top his head.

Kenta had dark green hair, green eyes that appeared black from far away and had large glasses perched on his nose while he wore an orange t-shirt with a beige vest over it, brownish grey pants and light gray shoes that had teal markings.

"Flipped his lid? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked as she wondered what the brunette was talking about.

"I haven't flipped my lid! It all really happened!" Takato insisted.

"Right, we believe ya, Chumley." Kazu drawled.

"It was just a dream. None of that stuff really happened." Kenta said.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked again, utterly confused by what the boys were talking about and was annoyed by the lack of answers.

Kazu and Kenta both sighed as Takato turned to the girl with an excited look on his face, confident that she would believe him.

"After school yesterday, I went to go get my cards and I found this strange blue card in my box. But when I tried to test it out on my card scanner, it short circuted it! But then there was all this light and then my card scanner became a-"

"Settle down class." Asaji said as she walked into the room and cut off Takato from his announcement.

"Ah, man. I was just getting to the best part." Takato frowned.

"You can tell me later." Daisuke smiled at him.

"Believe me, girl. You don't wanna hear it." Kazu drawled as he walked off to his seat.

"It did sound pretty crazy." Kenta agreed as he walked over to sit beside the other boy.

They both seemed to be attached at the hip and Kenta always agreed with whatever Kazu had to say.

"Now, how about we start things off with a history lesson?" Asaji asked as she opened her text book.

Everyone took their seats as they then pulled out their books and got to work.

As the school day dragged on, Daisuke was focused solely on her new Digivice while Takato seemed to be lost in thought.

When lunch period had came, Jeri pulled Daisuke off to meet her friends so they could spend some time together, therefore Takato wasn't able to share his important information with the girl much to his disapointment.

(After school...)

Daisuke was in her room working on her homework when suddenly, her new Digivice started beeping and she pulled it out of her pocket to look it over.

"Now what?" she asked.

Seeing something glowing from outside her window, Daisuke stood up and walked over and gasped when she found a pillar of light being released into the sky.

"Yeah, that's not good!" she said.

Just then, her Digivice glowed blue and orange making her look down at it when suddenly, two rectangular shapes fell from the screen.

They fell to the floor and the white light faded away from them, revealing two green cards that had blue markings on them.

Kneeling down onto the ground, Daisuke picked up the two cards.

"What are these things? Cards?" she asked.

Frowning at the way they looked, she then thought back to the cards that Takato had shown her.

"Hey, these look like the cards from that game!" she exclaimed.

Turning them over, she was stunned to see that one of the cards had Flamedramon on the front while the second card had an image of Raidramon on it.

"Are these my...digi eggs? What happened to them?" she asked as she looked them over.

How could her digi eggs have transformed into cards?

Was that the reason why her Digivice now had the slit in it; so that she could scan the cards through it to use their powers?

"I seriously need to talk to Izzy about this." Daisuke narrowed her eyes.

(The next day...)

Today the students had gym class in the morning and Daisuke was walking with Jeri to the change rooms.

"So what are we doing today anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"Hmm, I think we're doing the long jump. Miss Asaji told us last week that we were gonna be doing it." Jeri informed.

"Oh, goodie. Can't wait." Daisuke muttered sarcastically as Jeri chuckled lightly in amusement.

"Hey, Daisuke!" Takato called making the girls turn around to see the boy running over to him.

Sitting on the boy's head were a pair of yellow goggles which Daisuke noticed quickly.

"Hey, are you trying to steal my look?" the girl joked as she pointed at the goggles.

"Cool, right? I found these and thought they'd look good. After all, a Digimon Tamer wouldn't look good without them." Takato said as he proudly wore them.

This caused Daisuke to blink at this since those words reminded her of something Tai had once said to her.

"_And as we all know, the leader of the Digidestineds just wouldn't look right without a pair of goggles."_

Shaking the thought from her mind, Daisuke simply smiled at the boy.

"They look real cute." she said, copying what Kari Kamiya had said to her without even realizing it.

Hearing that made Takato's face erupt in a blush that greatly amused Jeri as she watched he two goggle heads.

"Hurry up, you two! We got to get moving before we're late!" Jeri called as she ran off.

Nodding, the two goggle heads ran off after the auburn haired girl to go to the change rooms.

(Later...)

"All right, today we're doing the long jump, so stretch real good. We don't want anyone to hurt themselves." Asaji instructed.

The students did as they were told; breaking off into their groups as they started to stretch and Jeri grabbed the measuring tape to mark down the results of the jumps.

One by one, the students went on and did their jumps as Jeri called out their marks.

"Next, let's go." Asaji called as she blew the whistle.

It was then Takato's turn and he did his jump and then Jeri pulled the tape along to measure it.

"So, how'd I do?" Takato panted as he jogged in place on the sandpit.

"Just over three meters." Jeri reported.

"All right, I rule the world!" Takato cheered.

"Don't get too excited there, Chumley, I still beat you." Kazu gloated with his arms folded behind his head.

"Yeah, it's easy to win when you cheat." Takato said as Jeri giggled.

Takato then stared at something to the side making Daisuke look over curiously and her eyes went wide to see a cardboard box was moving.

Just what was that?

"Move out of the way, Takato. Daisuke, you're next." Asaji said.

The boy moved to stand next to Kazu and Kenta so that the boys could watch the new girl.

Running to the sandpit, Daisuke then crouched and then jumped off; landing on her two legs and then Jeri measured it.

"About four feet, great work." Jeri smiled up at the mahogany haired girl.

"Thanks." Daisuke panted slightly before she moved off to the side.

An alarm then went off making the students all look off towards the school, unsure of what to do or why the alarm was going off.

"Looks like your socks set off the fire alarm again, Kenta." Kazu joked.

"Very funny." Kenta muttered.

"I thought so." Kazu said proudly.

"Uh, you kids stay here. I'll see what's going on." Asaji said as she jogged off towards the school.

"Hey, Takato, are you okay?" Jeri asked when she saw the scared look on the boy's face.

"Yeah, but, I gotta go." Takato said as he ran off.

Watching the boy run off, Daisuke suddenly felt the urge to follow him and was unsure why, but decided to trust her instincts.

"Huh? Hey, Takato, wait up!" Daisuke called as she ran after the boy.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she needed to be with Takato right now, it was the same feeling she got when she felt that Ken needed her help.

"Whoa, somebody's had too much sugar." Kazu commented.

The two young teenagers ran into the school and found the students were all out of class staring at something.

"Like I believe there's a monster walking around the halls. As if!" a boy joked.

"A monster?" Takato panted.

Daisuke watched as as all of the students seemed to be gossiping and laughing about the principal seeing a monster.

"And the principal thinks he saw the Lockness Monster and Bigfoot too! In his bathtub!" another boy joked.

The Digidestined was starting to get a sense of dread as she followed Takato through the crowd and she bumped into a boy with blue hair when Takato suddenly stopped in front of her.

Takato was staring in horror at the sight of the principal talking to a man while a large cardboard box was lying on the floor.

"Guilmon!" Takato said worried as he rushed by Daisuke and the bluenette.

"Guilmon?" Daisuke asked when she thought back to the drawing the boy made.

Could it be possible that...?

The girl's eyes then grew wide when a sudden thought invaded her mind.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" she exclaimed as she ran after Takato, unaware of the fact that the blue haired boy was watching her with a curious expression.

"Guilmon! Where are you?" Takato yelled as he ran outside in the school yard.

He then stopped running and it gave Daisuke the chance she had to catch up to him so she could confront him.

"Takato!" she yelled making the boy turn to face her.

"Daisuke?" he asked, surprised to find her following him.

The girl had a very serious expression on her face and she was slightly breathless from running all through the school.

"What you were trying to tell me yesterday. Were you trying to tell me...that Guilmon's alive?" she demanded.

Takato went tense in surprise at how she had figured it out, but he nodded as he rushed over to her.

"Yes! My card scanner became a Digivice and then Guilmon just appeared! I told him to stay hidden until school was over, but he didn't listen. He's here right now and I have no idea how to find him! What if I never see Guilmon again?" Takato panicked.

The poor distressed boy looked close to tears and it tugged at Daisuke's heart strings.

Lifting her hands up, she placed them on his shoulders making him look up into her kind and confident eyes.

"Come on, don't think like that. I bet Guilmon's trying to find you too. We can look for him together." she smiled.

Blinking at that, Takato smiled at her gratefully for her kind offer.

"Thanks." he nodded.

Backing up, the girl returned the smile.

"Where's all the food?!" a woman cried out.

Stunned by this, the two 13 year olds followed the voice over to the opened doors of the kitchen.

Hiding by the side of the building, they spied inside to see the female cooks inside were looking over the pots and pans.

"You know how long it took to make the meatloaf dry and crusty?" a hefty woman asked.

"And my watery spaghetti sauce is all gone!" a skinny woman said.

"The choclate cake! Think of the chocolate cake!" another woman cried.

"You can use that thing to reshingle the roof." the hefty woman mocked.

"It's Guilmon all right. No one else would eat that stuff." Takato groaned as he placed a hand on his face as he moaned in disbelief.

"Well, Digimon eat just about anything." Daisuke deadpanned as she thought back to how Veemon and Armadillomon had to eat the rope that had been tied around her and Cody Hida when they were captured by Starmon.

The two teenagers then walked off from the kitchen, Daisuke placing a comforting hand on the depressed boy's back.

"Guilmon, why'd you have to run away?" Takato whispered sadly.

"Guilmon?" someone questioned.

Startled, the two then stopped walking and looked off to the side to see the blue haired boy from the hall was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

He appeared to be of Chinese origin and had tanned skin and eyes the color of steele which stunned Daisuke since she had never seen eyes such a color before.

The Chinese teen wore a black t-shirt under an orange vest, brown pants and had white wrist bands while his shoes were dark gray with yellow markings.

The former Digidestined leader found him to be very attractive and saw that he was more masculine in appearnace than Takato was and deduced that the Chinese boy was an athlete.

"You said Guilmon. Well, didn't you?" the Chinese boy asked as he looked at the two Japanese kids expectantly.

"I..." Takato trailed off, unsure of what to say.

He had no problem talking to Daisuke about what had happened, but that was because he knew the girl and she also had this warmth around her that he could trust.

This strange boy though, he had no idea who he was and didn't know if he could trust him.

"He's a Digimon, right?" the Chinese boy asked.

"How did you know that?" Takato asked.

"I'm guessing the 'mon' part tipped him off." Daisuke quipped quietly.

"Is he a Digimon Tamer too?" someone asked.

Just then, a rabbit/dog like creature stepped out from behind the bluenette's legs and revealed himself.

The creature was light beige and had long floppy ears, a horn on his head, dark eyes and had green markings on his four paws, his ears and chest.

"It's Terriermon! And he talked! I don't believe it. How?" Takato asked as he stared at the Digimon in awe.

Terriermon then giggled as he wagged a tiny black claw at the boy playfully.

"You must not be a very good Digimon Tamer if you can't even keep track of one Digimon." Terriermon stated.

"You sure have a mouth on you!" Daisuke glared when she felt Takato go stiff in horror beside her.

"Terriermon!" the Chinese boy scolded.

"What? What? It's not my fault if he stinks at it, right? Right?" Terriermon said cheerfully as he bounced around his partner.

"He's just starting out! That's no reason for you to say that!" Daisuke yelled at Terriermon.

Takato then started to cry as he stared at the Digimon and spotted the bulky Digivice that was clipped onto the other boy's jeans.

It was an off-white color with a green ring around the screen and had a green strap attached to the device.

"He's right. He's right." Takato sobbed as his face became red and he ran off, desperate to escape to somewhere he could cry.

"Ah, Takato!" Daisuke yelled as she held a hand out towards the boy as he raced off.

Seeing the broken look on his face once again made Daisuke's heart go out to the boy, but it also angered her because Terriermon had made him cry.

"Ugh! Your Digimon seriously needs a muzzle!" she yelled at the Chinese boy before she then ran off to catch up to Takato.

Her sudden anger startled the boy, but he simply sighed as he knew that he should have kept Terriermon at bay so that he could handle this alone.

As she followed the boy, Daisuke saw that Takato suddenly stopped running and changed his course as he ran into the school.

"Now where's he going?" she muttered as she followed him into the school.

She stayed on his tail as she saw him heading up to the roof and when he slammed the door opened, he froze.

The girl then stopped running and started walking calmly up the stairs to see what the boy would do next.

"Oh. Guilmon?" Takato called as he stepped out onto the roof.

Daisuke then poked her head out and found the four foot tall red dinosaur was staring up at the sky, but then turned around at the sound of his human's voice.

When he spotted his human, the dinosaur gave a large happy grin that lit up his entire face.

"Guilmon!" Takato sniffed as he tried not to cry again and ran over.

"Takatomon, you came!" Guilmon cheered as he tackled the boy to the ground in a hug.

The mahogany haired girl smiled softly at the duo as they had their reunion.

"Okay boy, okay." Takato chuckled as Guilmon licked his face, then pulled away.

"Guilmon." He said.

"Hi." Guilmon croaked.

"Guilmon." Takato said as he pulled the dinosaur's head down for a hug.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Guilmon asked a he patted the boy's back and Takato pulled away as his eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up, fighting back the tears that were spilling down his face.

"Oh, your eyes are leaking, Takatomon. Why?" Guilmon asked as he whipped away a tear and Takato opened his eyes as he tried to dry them.

"Just listen. If we're gonna be Digimon and his Tamer, you've got to listen to me more. You've gotta try harder to stay out of trouble." Takato smiled.

"And then you'll play with me?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah." Takato nodded.

"Takatomon, I need a new box." Guilmon informed.

That statement made Daisuke realize that the box in the hallway had been how Guilmon had snuck into the school in the first place.

"Glad to see this all worked out." Daisuke smiled.

At the sound of her voice, Takato and Guilmon turned to look at the girl.

"Daisuke! Did you follow me up here?" Takato asked as he pushed Guilmon off his legs and stood up.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were okay." the girl said as she walked over.

Takato was surprised by this, but smiled softly as he felt tears prick at his eyes yet again and tried to push them back.

Guilmon sniffed at the girl curiously, picking up the faint scent of a Digimon on her, but it was stale, as if the Digimon hadn't been around for quite a while.

"Thanks." Takato smiled as he wiped away the remaining tears.

"Don't mention it. So, this is Guilmon, huh?" Daisuke asked as she then looked down at the Digimon.

He had to be the biggest Rookie she had ever seen, but he was very cute too, especially with those large gold eyes that took in everything with wonder.

"Takatomon, who's this?" Guilmon asked his human.

"Oh, right. Guilmon, this is my friend Daisuke. It's okay if she sees you." Takato smiled.

"Hi, Daisukemon!" Guilmon chirped.

"Guilmon, she's not a Digimon!" Takato scolded making Daisuke laugh.

They would make an interesting team, she was sure of that.

The next day, Takato and Daisuke had met up when the school day was done like planned and then the goggle headed duo walked off to get Guilmon, who was being hidden by a construction site, then they headed for the park.

"Guilmon, stop that." Takato chuckled.

"But if we're not here to chase squirrels, why are we here? I like squirrels." Guilmon chuckled.

"We need to find a place for you to hide out when I'm in school and stuff." Takato explained.

"Yeah, but where? There aren't a lot of places to hide a hyperactive dinosaur." Daisuke pointed out.

"Well, this seems like a good choice because not a lot of people come around here." Takato said as they walked up the stone steps in the forested area of the park.

"Pretty." Guilmon commented.

They then entered a clearing where there was cleared earth beneath their feet and a fence that was around what appeared to be a small baseball field.

"No, this is too out in the open. Where can we hide you?" Takato asked.

"Some place with a lot of trees. Or maybe a shed or a tunnel." Daisuke suggested.

Guilmon then tensed up and started growling as he glared off to the side which caught the attention of the two humans.

From the tree tops came a tall yellow fox that swooped in and kicked Guilmon into the fence, stunning the two humans who watched this.

"Hey!" Takato gasped.

"Who is that?" Daisuke asked.

Their attacker had a yellow body, but had a pelt of white fur on her chest while her ears and tail were tipped white, her stomach was white and her paws were white.

Her hands only had three fingers and she wore purple arm braces while she had purple lines under her icy blue eyes.

The fox then flipped away and appeared in the tree next to a redheaded girl with pale skin, lavender eyes and was dressed in a white top with a blue broken heart with blue sleeves, jeans, red and white shoes and she also had one of the new Digivices that was blue and white strapped to her hip.

"What a lousy fighter, but a fight's a fight." She said emotionlessly.

"What? But I…I dreamt you." Takato said making the two human girls look at him in surprise, though the lavender eyed girl seemed more annoyed while the chocolate eyed girl was disturbed.

"So what? It's time to fight, so clam up. Renamon, walk all over him." the girl ordered.

To be continued...


	3. To Fight or Not to Fight

"To Fight or Not to Fight"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_In a dark space, a green and blue card spun in the air before a hand reached out and grabbed the card and tilted it to the side to reveal Takato._

_Next, Henry was shown holding the same type of card as he tilted it to the side as half of his face was hidden in the shadows._

_Rika was then shown holding the card as she moved it to the side as she was mostly blending into the shadows._

_Finally, Daisuke was shown holding the card as she lifted it up out of her face to reveal herself as the shadows were behind her head._

_Takato's hands are then shown slashing the card through the slot of his white and red D-Power and then Henry was shown in full body slashing his card through his D-Power as Rika did the same and then Daisuke slashed a card through D-Power and finally Takato was shown doing it as well._

_Guilmon is then seen in red lights, then Terriermon fades in covered in green lights, Renamon in shown standing in blue light and Veemon jumps in with a silvery colored background._

_Henry is then shown running forward as his D-Power that's strapped to his hip is releasing white light._

_Daisuke is shown holding her D-3 and D-Terminal that are then covered in light making her cover her head with her other arm as her devices are transformed into a D-Power._

_Rika is seen staring up into the air holding a sharp stick._

_Guilmon then releases a blast of red flames from his mouth as the scene cuts to Calumon who's mark is glowing bright red._

_Renamon is sailing through the air ready to strike and then Impmon is shown standing on a tree branch as he throws a fireball._

_Veemon sommersaults onto the ground as he slams his fist into a boulder, breaking it._

_Yamaki is then shown taking his sunglasses off as he glares up at the sky._

_Takato is wearing his goggles over his eyes as he floats through a foggy area._

_The scene then cuts off to Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Veemon as their skin is being peeled away to reveal the data beneath._

_New data then appears over their bodies, changing them as they grow bigger and Digivolve into Kyubimon, Gargomon, Ex-Veemon and Growlmon._

_Rika is then shown riding Kyubimon as she tosses her cellphone to the side; Henry is running down the street with Terriermon clinging to his shoulders, Impmon is standing in a tree as he flinches back, and Yamaki swerves his head to the side to stare at something._

_Terriermon then jumps off Henry's head, then Takato is shown standing with Guilmon as he throws a card and Daisuke is flying through the air on Ex-Veemon's back._

_The background is filled with blue data as a red diamond is shown spinning around with Calumon's smiling reflection in it._

_Two women are then shown hooking up to two electronic chairs as they wave their hands over the key pads in front of them that are beeping and flashing different colors._

_As the screen closes in on the colors, Takato is shown standing in a green data field and then the scene cuts off to the Digimon._

_Guilmon slashes his claws as Growlmon, WarGrowlmon and a shadowed Digimon are shown behind him._

_Veemon punches the air as Ex-Veemon and two shadowed forms are seen behind him._

_Terriermon spins onto the screen as Gargomon, Rappidmon and a shadowed form appear behind him._

_Renamon then jumps back as Kyubimon, Taomon and a shadowed form are shown behind her._

_The park area is then shown as it closes in quickly on Calumon._

_Rika is then seen hooking her D-Power and card pack onto her belt and then Renamon is shown releasing her Diamond Storm as the scene fades in to Rika taking off her sunglasses._

_Gargomon is shooting his lasers as the scene fades out to Henry who lifts up his sunglasses up onto his head._

_Ex-Veemon is then shown releasing his V Laser in the center of the screen and the scene fades out to Daisuke who is pushing her goggles down around her neck as the Crests of Courage and Friendship flash in the goggles' lens._

_Growlmon is then seen using Dragon Slash as the scene fades to Takato lifting his goggles up onto his head._

_Takato, Daisuke, Rika and Henry are then shown standing in a green field with data surrounding them as Calumon swooped down beside them as Terriermon, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon stood behind the group._

_The shadowed forms of children and Digimon then appear behind the group as they lift up their D-Powers and they each release a beam of white light that make the words 'Digimon: Digital Monsters' appear above them._

Guilmon was groaning as he was lying on the fence he was kicked into while Daisuke and Takato were staring at the redhead and her fox, confused as to why they attacked them.

"What was that all about?" Takato asked.

"That was your Digimon eating dirt." The redhead placed a hand on her hip.

"I saw you in my dream. No way, it can't be." Takato muttered as he shook his head.

"What are you muttering about?" Daisuke asked as she gave the boy a confused look.

"So, you're a lousy Tamer and you're weird. Now amscray, unless you think you can handle us, little boy." The redhead drawled.

"I am not either a lousy Tamer, and what do you mean 'little boy'? I, uh, Guilmon is just young, that's all." The goggle head defended.

"Like Tamer like Digimon. Come on, he's at least a Rookie, right?" the redhead questioned.

"Um, uh, well…" Takato trailed off as he looked to Guilmon for an answer.

Guilmon croaked out what sounded like 'I dunno' which made Daisuke slap her hand over her face in disbelief.

She thought Takato was obsessed with Digimon; how could he not know anything about this?

"How can you not know? I thought you were crazy for Digimon." The mahogany haired girl said.

"Yeah, well, at least, I think he's a Rookie. That's what I was going for. I've never done this before." Takato defended nervously making her groan in annoyance.

This boy was giving her a headache.

"Never done what before?" the redhead asked.

"Uh…" Takato trailed off.

"Ah, how clever. Renamon." The redhead stepped back as her fox stalked forward.

"No, wait, call her off! Come on, we don't wanna fight." Takato waved his arms.

"I knew you were just a little boy with a pet Digimon. What do you think Digimon were made for you goofy little goggle head?" the redhead insulted.

"That's like asking the meaning of life." Takato said.

"For goodness sake, let's just get this over with!" Renamon growled as she jumped into the air and curled her body up.

"Guilmon, run away!" Takato yelled.

Renamon then rained down her Diamond Storm that blasted down on Guilmon who stared at her as his pupils then turned into slits as he snarled.

"Listen for once!" Takato groaned.

Guilmon then blasted his Pyro Sphere at Renamon, who was on a tree branch, and she then jumped away as a chunk of the tree was destroyed by the blast.

"Or not." Takato groaned.

Renamon yelled as she charged at Guilmon to attack him while the redhead pulled out her Digivice with a frown as an image of the dinosaur appeared.

"Come on, sometime today. Why doesn't it have any data on pet-mon over there? This thing's a piece of junk." The redhead frowned.

As Renamon was about to land on Guilmon, he jumped up at her in the air and sunk his fangs into her arm as they fell to the ground.

They both growled at each other as Renamon dug her claws into Guilmon's face, trying to push him off.

"Guilmon, please! I don't even think he remembers I'm here." Takato shook his head.

Looking over, Daisuke noticed the redhead reach into a card pouch on her belt and pulled out a card and her Digivice that was off-white with a dark blue ring around the screen and had a matching blue strap.

"That's just plain sloppy, Renamon." She said disaprovingly.

"What is she doing now?" Takato asked.

"Nothing good." Daisuke answered.

"Digi-Modify: Armour Activate!" the girl slashed a green and blue card through the slit in the side of the device.

Around Renamon's paw appeared what looked to be a small machine and she held it at Guilmon's head making the group gasp.

"Oh, this is really bad. Guilmon, run away, I'm begging ya!" Takato yelled.

"Now that's more like it." the redhead smirked.

"Hey, knock it off!" Daisuke yelled running over to the redhead.

"Stop this right now. We did nothing to you, so this fight is totally pointless!" She said.

"What are you, stupid? Of course there's no point to this. Digimon fight to get stronger and Renamon will be the strongest." The redhead stated.

"So, that's it? You just want to prove who's the strongest?" Daisuke asked startled by the lack of caring in the other girl's eyes.

Digimon weren't just data that can be used for people's entertainment, they were living creatures with feelings.

How could a Digidestined or a Tamer not understand this?

"I don't have anything to prove because I am the strongest." The redhead said with her nose turned up.

"Really?" Daisuke asked with narrowed eyes as she walked closer to the other girl.

Suddenly, the tanned girl punched the fair skinned girl in the face, making her stumble back and fall onto her rear in shock.

"You don't seem too strong to me." Daisuke smirked.

The redhead glared at her as she stood up and then slapped the other girl across the face while Renamon and Guilmon stopped fighting, turning back to see the two fiery tempered girls.

They were able to sense the hostility between the two females and knew nothing good would come of it.

"That's the best you got?" Daisuke taunted, not bothered by the slap.

"You're gonna get it." the redhead growled as she tackled Daisuke to the ground.

She then kneeled above her to throw a punch at the tanned girl, but Daisuke lifted her foot up and kicked the redhead off before she then jumped on her and threw another punch which made the redhead back hand her.

"Great, now they're at it!" Takato groaned in disbelief on what he was witnessing.

"Rika!" Renamon gasped, stunned with the way her partner was now acting.

Daisuke dodged the punch that Rika threw at her and then grabbed the arm that was out-stretched at her and twisted it making Rika grit her teeth in pain.

Rika managed to kick Daisuke in the stomach and make her stumble back into a tree and Rika then wrapped her hands around Daisuke's neck.

Lavender and chocolate eyes glared at each other as Daisuke stuck her leg out and kicked out Rika's legs making her fall to the ground, bringing the other girl with her.

Reaching up, Rika grabbed Daisuke's hair, pulling at it painfully making her cry out as the redhead flipped them over so she was now on top while Daisuke rammed her knee into Rika's stomach in retaliation, making her grunt in pain and let the mahogany haired girl go.

Renamon watched, unsure of what to do since she couldn't harm a human and she also didn't want to wound Rika's pride by getting involved with her fight.

"Guys, come on, stop this!" Takato called as he watched the girls.

"Shut up!" they yelled at him making the boy flinch back.

"S-Sorry." he muttered feeling scared of the two enraged females.

Guilmon croaked as he tilted his head to the side, watching the two girls.

Rika then grabbed Daisuke from behind, wrapping her arm around her throat, trying to choke her and Daisuke gritted her teeth as she then lifted her arm up and swung it back, slapping Rika in the face making her let go.

Rubbing her face, Rika growled in annoyance as she punched Daisuke in the stomach making her clutch it in pain, then spun on her heel and kicked Rika in the chest, making her gasp in pain as she fell back.

"Stop it!" someone yelled.

Gasping in surprise, Takato, Daisuke, Rika, Renamon and Guilmon all turned to find the Chinese boy from yesterday was standing on top of the hill that over looked the park.

"It's you." Takato breathed out in surprise.

"It's me, it's him! And aren't you happy to see us?" the Terriermon giggled as he ran over to Renamon.

"A Digimon? Okay, this is getting just a little too weird. They're popping up everywhere." Rika grimaced as she stood.

"You looked pretty good there at the end, but didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?" the rabbit asked as Renamon bristled in annoyance.

"It's not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you." the Chinese boy stated as he walked over to stand next to Takato.

"Henry, moumentai!" The Digimon said cutely.

"You take it easy. What are your Digimon fighting about anyway?" Henry asked.

"That's a dumb question. What else are Digimon supposed to do?" Rika smirked.

"Anything they want to do. They're not fighting machines and they're not our slaves or pets either." Henry said as his partner jumped into his arms making him smile briefly.

"They're our friends, you know? They just wanna do the same sort of things that we do." Henry said.

"Well, Renamon wants to fight. So do I for that matter." Rika turned her nose up.

"Yeah, well, you suck at it." Daisuke scoffed as she crossed her arms with a smug look at the redhead.

After shooting a glare at the mahogany haired girl, Rika then turned and walked off sassily while Renamon turned, her tail swaying behind her as she followed her human.

"She's harsh." Takato muttered.

"She isn't so tough." Daisuke scoffed.

Takato sweat dropped at that as Henry looked over at the girl curiously.

(Later on…)

"You're Takato and Daisuke, right?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I saw you at school yesterday…" Takato trailed off.

"When Guilmon got bored and came looking for you. I'm Henry." The Chinese boy introduced.

The group had found a shed made of stone that was hidden on top of a hill with trees surrounding it and the Digimon were laughing as they played together.

"You showed up just in time today. I thought for sure the girls were gonna kill each other." Takato said.

"Hey, that girl started it! I mean, did you hear what she said? I can't believe she would think that Digimon are just made to fight." Daisuke said as she watched as Terriermon was bounced up and down by Guilmon's tail.

If that girl, Rika Nonaka, had said that about Veemon and had ordered Renamon to attack him, then Daisuke would've given the redhead an even harsher beating!

"I don't believe it either." Henry smiled as he watched the Digimon play together.

"Yeah, everyone knows what Digimon really wanna do is eat. When Guilmon raided the cafeteria, I knew it was time to find a place with a lock." Takato joked.

"Hey, he might have saved our lives. It was only a matter of time before they poison us." Henry joked making Daisuke giggle.

"Now that's an idea. Guilmon can be our official food taster." Takato stood up from the ground.

"Problem is we'd go hungry." Henry said as Terriermon jumped up on Guilmon's head as the dinosaur sat up.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Terriermon said lifting his ear while the other was covering Guilmon's left eye.

"But you just ate." Henry exclaimed.

"So, what's your point? Moumentai." Terriermon then did a somersault off of Guilmon's head and landed on the ground as he ran over to his partner and jumped up on his shoulder.

"Okay, dinner time." Henry chuckled as he began walking out.

"See ya around." Takato called.

"Bye, Henry!" Daisuke waved.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry too." Guilmon walked over to stand next to the two humans.

"Great, see what you started? Hey, what does 'moumentai' mean?" Takato asked the little Rookie.

"Haven't you figured that out yet? It means 'take it easy'." Terriermon sang.

Guilmon moaned as he rubbed his head against Takato's chest as the boy pet his head with a fond smile.

"We should get moving too. It's getting late." Daisuke spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right. We have to go now, Guilmon. We'll be back tomorrow to see you." Takato told his partner.

"Can you bring more bread?" Guilmon asked.

"Sure thing." Takato chuckled as Daisuke rubbed Guilmon's ears making the dinosaur purr happily.

"Stay here and be a good boy, okay? I'll bring ya some chocolate too." she smiled.

Guilmon reminded her a bit of Veemon and it made her fond of the adorable dinosaur.

"Okay! Daisukemon, what's chocolate?" Guilmon asked.

The girl tried hard to contain the laugh that was bubbling up inside of her and shook her head in answer.

"Only the best thing in the world." she winked.

She couldn't wait to see how the Digimon would react when he first tried chocolate; it would be something great to remember.

(At home...)

"Ah! Seriously? There are three new Digidestineds in Shinjuku?" Izzy asked in surprise at the news.

After dinner, Daisuke had taken a bath and changed into her pajamas to talk to Izzy about what had happened that day.

"Actually, they call themselves Digimon Tamers. That Rika chick was pretty rude. She's like Matt if he were a girl, only more stuck up. Henry's an okay guy, I guess. He kinda reminds me of you, only with a sense of humour." Daisuke reported.

"Oh, ha ha." Izzy commented dryly as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh, but get this! Takato said he created his Digimon." Daisuke said knowing this would really capture his attention.

"Huh? What do you mean he created his Digimon?" Izzy asked, becoming alarmed at this news.

The last time someone had created a Digimon it had become an evil monster that tried to destroy them, so the Digidestined of Knowledge was a bit wary of this.

"Takato was working on some drawings for his very own Digimon and said that his Digivice somehow brought Guilmon to life. I'm a little fuzzy on the details." Daisuke said as she played with her Digivice.

"This is just getting more complicated by the minute. I wonder how these kids even got their Digivices or their Digimon. Could there be a portal in Shinjuku that keeps opening?" Izzy asked himself as he held his chin in thought.

If he weren't sitting at his desk then he would be pacing the floor, but he was sure that would disturb his parents and he didn't want them to know what he was doing.

"Maybe. I can ask Henry how he got Terriermon if that helps." Daisuke offered.

Noticing the tension on the girl's face, Izzy then frowned as he took in the girl's appearance and found that she had a few scratches on her face and arms.

"Daisuke, did something else happen today?" Izzy asked.

Fury then burned in the girl's eyes as her hand clenched into a fist around her Digivice as she thought back to what Rika had said.

"It's nothing." she muttered.

"I doubt that. What happened today? And where did you get those scratches?" Izzy demanded.

"That Rika girl... She said that Digimon were nothing more than data! She said that the only thing they were good for was fighting! The way she talked about them...it reminded me of the Digimon Emperor." she revealed as she shook in anger.

Izzy's frown softened as he listened to what the girl had told him and he sighed as he remembered how the younger Digidestineds all hated how the Digimon Emperor thought that Digimon weren't real creatures.

They were just data that existed for him to use in whatever way he wanted and forced them to fight each other for his own amusement.

Ken truely hated himself for what he had done, but Daisuke had been there to reach out to him and didn't give up on believing in him.

But the girl still hated the person he was in the past and even though she forgave him for his past, she could never forget it.

"And you got into a fight with her." the redhead stated.

"If I hadn't, then she would've had her Digimon destroy Guilmon! I had to do something, Izzy! I couldn't just stand by and watch her do something she would probably regret later on." the younger Digidestined turned Tamer exclaimed.

"By using violence? Well, I hate to admit it since I find myself to be a pretty pacifist guy, but maybe that was for the best. After all, if talking to her didn't help, then maybe hitting her would leave some kind of impact. You did try to talk to her, right?" Izzy asked as he gave the girl a stern look.

"Yes, I tried to talk to her, but she was just too stubborn to listen to me. She said that she only attacked us to prove that her Digimon was the best and stronger than all the rest. Can you believe that?" Daisuke glared as she crossed her arms.

"Try not to get so worked up about it." Izzy chided.

"How would you feel if it were Tentomon?" she suddenly asked making the redhead go stiff.

"How would you feel if she said that Tentomon was just data that had no feelings or thoughts of his own? That-That he was just some fighting machine and it wouldn't matter if he got hurt? How would you feel, Izzy?" the girl asked.

Imagining this made Izzy's heart clench tightly in his chest and he also felt sick to his stomach at the very thought of someone trying to destroy Tentomon for such a selfish reason.

Especially if that person was a human.

He sighed as he then looked at the girl.

"I would probably feel the same way you do now. But we can't control the will of others. We'll have to deal with this some way. Now, it's getting late. I'll talk to you some other time. Good night, Daisuke." Izzy said.

"Okay. Night, Izzy. Thanks." Daisuke sighed as she turned her computer off.

Getting up, she turned her light off and climbed under her covers and held her new Digivice close to her heart.

"Veemon..." she whispered sadly as she stared at the two cards that were on her bedside table.

The images of Flamedramon and Raidramon were staring back at her and a small smile crept its way onto her lips.

"I really wanna see you again." she said as she then closed her eyes.

Unknown to her, the screen of her Digivice briefly glowed a powder blue color before the screen went dark as the girl slowly fell into the world of dreams.

(The next day...)

Takato and Daisuke met up while they were walking through town and decided to join each other as they made their way to school.

They made a stop at the park that was near the school and found Kenta and Kazu playing the Digimon card game in the purple dinosaur-like play structure.

"Hey guys!" Takato greeted as he ran over.

"What's up?" Daisuke smiled at them.

"Come on, dude, don't cry. Look up, you gotta see this. I am just that good." Kazu gloated as he held up a card that had a picture of SkullMeramon on it.

"You are one humble guy, Kazu." Takato teased.

Kazu snickered in amusement as Kenta lifted his head and fixed his glasses as he pouted over at the brunette sitting in front of him.

"You're a...lousy winner!" Kenta accused.

"Am not! You're just a lousy loser, do ya hear me loser?" Kazu shot back.

"These guys..." Daisuke sighed as she ran a hand through her bangs in disbelief.

"Anyway, you'll never get any better until you learn how to use modify cards. That's where a real Tamer shines and I shine, baby!" Kazu smirked.

Hearing the familiar words, Takato and Daisuke grew still as they remembered Rika had used modify cards to power up Renamon.

"I get it now. Modify." Takato whispered.

"That's why..." Daisuke realized why the new Digivices were designed the way they were.

They were built to scan the modify cards to transfer the power to the Digimon.

Izzy was going to have a field day when he heard about this!

(Later that day...)

"All right, settle down class!" Asaji called.

The school day was soon going to be over and the students were eagerly talking to each other about what they planned to do.

"That's much better. I still have a full and complete minute of your precious time and I intend to use every second of it." Asaji said as the class settled down.

Just then, the bell rang announcing the end of the school day and she sighed in disapointment.

"Apparently to tell you that I have a minute of your time. That's it for today!" Asaji announced as the students cheered and started gathering their things.

Seeing Takato and Kenta walk over to stand beside Kazu's desk, Daisuke shook her head as she walked over to join them.

"I think I'm a natural to win the tounament this year." Kazu mused.

"Well, ya have to beat me to do it!" Takato said eagerly.

"You guys are delusional! I mean, you're not even in their league, Kazu." Kenta said.

"Am too! Listen up boyo, a girl won it last year." Kazu informed.

"That was not just a girl." Kenta told him.

"Yeah, the Digimon Queen. That's what they call her. Can you believe that? She even lives around here." Kazu leaned his head against his hand.

Takato appeared stunned by what his friends were talking about while Daisuke was frowning in thought.

Could this Digimon Queen be Rika?

If so, then by the title she was given, she very well could be like the Digimon Emperor, except she wasn't being controled by an evil Digimon.

"She's gonna wipe the floor with your sorry butt." Kenta frowned.

"Don't think so! She's just never met her match is all." Kazu held up a finger.

"And you think that's you?" Daisuke asked with a hand on her hip as she adjusted the strap of her backpack that was slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah! Wait and see, girl. She'll be begging me for mercy." Kazu said.

"No, I think that'll be you." Daisuke retorted with a smirk.

"Whatever!" Kazu scoffed.

"I have to find her!" Takato tugged at Kazu's shirt.

"You have to do what?" Kazu asked his friend.

"Where does she live? I need her." Takato said.

Kenta, Kazu and Daisuke all gave the red eyed boy strange looks at the words that he had just spoken.

"Dude, I can't believe what you just said. Did you just say you need a girl? You're out of the club, buddy. Hello?" Kazu called when he saw Takato was lost in thought.

"Takato needs a girl? What for? Will I do?" Jeri asked as she walked over to stand next to Daisuke.

"Hey Jeri." Daisuke greeted as Takato blushed at the appearance of the auburn haired girl.

"Not unless you can beat up the Digimon Queen. Now that's a battle I'd pay money to see." Kenta grinned.

"Boys are so weird. What's so great about fighting?" Jeri asked with her arms folded behind her back playfully.

"Shows how much you know about being a boy. It's how we keep score. And anyway, I've met plenty of girls who enjoy a good fight." Kazu folded his arms behind his head.

Daisuke shrugged at that, knowing he was right.

"I'm sure you have." Jeri retorted.

"Jeri!" a girl called.

"Lots of 'em." Jeri smiled when she saw her three friends waiting on her at the door.

The blonde with pigtails had been the one to call her over and was waiting with a girl who had purple hair and a girl who had short light brown hair.

"Like, Nicki, you wanna fight with Kazu, right?" Jeri joked as she ran over to the girls who all laughed as they walked away.

"I think we lost that round, guys." Takato commented.

"Girls like that are the reason I always hung out with guys. You coming, Takato?" Daisuke asked as she started walking off.

"Yeah, just a sec!" Takato called as he grabbed his bag and put his goggles back on.

Kenta and Kazu stared after the duo, thoughtful looks on their faces.

"What's up with those two?" Kazu muttered.

(Later on...)

Soon enough, the two 13 year olds were running down the street to get home and spotted black vans driving by them on the road.

"Whoa, check that out." Daisuke pointed at the vans that were caught at a red light.

"That's weird. I wonder if it's some kind of secret government opperation tracking down criminals or aliens... Or Guilmon!" Takato frowned.

"Oh, come on. You're just being paranoid." Daisuke smiled at the boy.

"But then again, maybe we should check on him just in case." she said once she remembered how hard it is for the dinosaur to do as he was told.

He was like an innocent, disobedient child who doesn't listen since he lets his curiousity be his guide.

The two goggle heads were then running off into the park and making their way up to the shed, jogging up the stone steps.

"Guilmon! Guilmon!" Takato yelled.

Making it to the top of the stairs, the duo walked up to the shed and Takato pushed the metal gate open.

"What the-?" Daisuke stared at the large hole that was dug in the shed and even found the stone wall had a large hole blasted in it to make the cave bigger.

"No, they must've found him!" Takato said when he saw Guilmon was missing and all that remained were the bags he had given him that had bread in it.

"I should have hidden him better." the boy despaired.

"This isn't your fault. Maybe those weird guys didn't find Guilmon. He's probably nearby playing or something. Let's go look for him." Daisuke insisted as she pulled the boy along with her.

They then ran down into the park and started looking around for the red dinosaur, hoping that he really was just playing somewhere.

"Guilmon! Guilmon!" Takato called as he looked around desperately.

"Guilmon, where are you?" Daisuke cupped her hands over her mouth as she called out to the dinosaur.

"He's toast." Takato panted as he stopped running.

Just then, Takato's Digivice started to beep and he pulled it out of his shirt, revealing it to be hanging on a string around his neck.

"Huh? What's that noise all about?" Daisuke asked as she walked over to look at the Digivice.

She saw that it had an off-white body just like Henry's and Rika's Digivices, but it had a red ring around the screen and had a red strap.

On the screen, the image of a red arrow then appeared on the Digivice making the two teens stare at it curiously.

"This is how I found Guilmon last time. There he is!" Takato smiled.

He then started moving the Digivice around, unsure of how to use it properly as he rotated his body around and Daisuke looked around as well.

"Here! No, there. How does this stupid thing work?" Takato muttered.

"Heck if I know. It's your Digivice." Daisuke shrugged.

"Bull's eye, baby!" Takato exclaimed when the arrow pointed at a bush.

"Guilmon? Guilmon, come on. Ar-Are you in there?" he called.

When the two teens walked closer, the red dinosaur suddenly burst out of the bushes with a cheerful look on his face.

"I win! Let's play again!" Guilmon smiled.

"You scared me! Guilmon, I thought I'd find you floating in a vat like on TV." Takato smiled as he and his dinosaur ran at each other and hugged.

"That sounds like fun. Can we do that next?" Guilmon giggled.

"Maybe some other time." Daisuke grinned as she patted the dinosaur's head making him purr.

"You're crazy, boy, you know that? You can't just go wandering around on your own like this. There's no telling what might happen to you out here." Takato said.

"Nothing bad can happen if you're right there with me." Guilmon told him.

"I don't know about that, Guilmon. You'd attract an awful lot of attention out here." Takato informed.

"Yeah, well, how can you hide a four foot tall dinosaur in public?" Daisuke asked rhetorically.

"Hey, wait, I have an idea." Takato turned to the girl and dinosaur.

They both blinked curiously at the boy, interested in what he had thought up.

(Ten minutes later...)

After explaining his plan to Daisuke and Guilmon, Takato led them to the city where they would be walking around in public.

"Now remember. You're a guy in a suit." the goggle boy reminded his partner.

The trio then walked in the street, passing some people who barely even noticed the dinosaur until a little boy holding his mother's hand walked over.

"Hey, check it out. It's a Digimon!" the little brunette exclaimed.

"Uh, it's a costume, you know. Like for Halloween." Takato said as he, Daisuke and Guilmon turned to the boy with smiles on their faces.

"But I've never seen that one before." the boy said.

"That's because it's a new one." Daisuke answered.

"Yeah, I made him up myself. His name is Guilmon." Takato informed.

"Mom, look-it! What a great costume!" the boy said excitedly.

"You're going as a scarecrow and you're going to like it!" the woman scolded as she pulled her son off down the street.

"Guilmon! Bye-bye!" the boy called as he waved at the dinosaur.

"Bye-bye!" Guilmon waved back.

Daisuke and Takato also waved the boy off, though the mahogany haired girl was smiling while the brunette had a blank look on his face.

"I can't believe it actually worked. Ha, and I owe it all to you, Miss Asaji." Takato muttered feeling a bit stunned.

Thinking back, Daisuke remembered that on her first day, Asaji had seen the drawing and assumed it was a design for a new costume.

"I think you mostly owe it to how peoples' minds work. I mean, if Guilmon were smaller, people would think he was a stuffed animal." Daisuke grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. But I don't think he'd stay quiet for long." Takato joked as the two teens chuckled.

Then, a beeping sound was heard and Takato pulled out his Digivice since he was confused as to why it was making that sound.

Discreetly, Daisuke pulled out her own Digivice and found it was beeping as well and saw that the screen was glowing blue.

"That's bizarre. Guys, check this out. What does it mean?" Takato asked himself as he stared at the glowing red screen.

"I bet it's nothing good." Daisuke commented.

Guilmon then sniffed at the air and then he ran off making the two teens stare at him in surprise.

"Wait, where you going? You can't run off by yourself!" Takato called.

"Come on!" Daisuke groaned as she started running after the Digimon.

Guilmon ran through the streets and led the two Tamers to an underground parking garage and they ran inside to see what had led the Rookie inside.

"Guilmon stop! Right now! I need to stop cutting out of gym class." Takato panted.

"Wait up!" Daisuke called.

Once they were inside the parking garage, they spotted Rika stepping out from behind a pillar and Renamon jumped in front of Guilmon.

"It's you again." Takato noted.

"Can't get anything passed you, can I boy? Are you ready to fight this time? Is your little dinosaur out of dipers yet?" Rika taunted.

"This is so stupid! Why should your Digimon wanna fight Guilmon? He hasn't done anything to her." Takato said.

"Duh! That is what Digimon do. They fight and when they win they get stronger. And when they get stronger, they digivolve. You two are just our stepping stones." Rika stated.

"That's not how digivolving works!" Daisuke yelled in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Rika frowned at her.

"Digimon digivolve because of their partners. Fighting doesn't make them digivolve. A Digimon's partner makes it happen. If she hasn't digivolved yet, then it's your fault." Daisuke pointed at her.

Rika glared at the other girl in rage at the accusation when Daisuke wasn't even a Tamer.

"And how would you know this? I don't see a Digimon at your side." Rika retorted.

"He may not be here, but at least he can digivolve." Daisuke smirked.

Takato felt his eyes grow wide at what his friend had just confessed and was stunned.

"You have a...Digimon?" he whispered.

"Renamon." Rika called, meaning she wanted her partner to prepare to fight.

"She's gonna cream him. This isn't even a fair fight. Don't let her attack!" Takato yelled.

"Attack!" Guilmon yelled as his eyes went wild.

Renamon laughed as she hopped backwards as Guilmon chased after her.

"Guilmon, not you!" Takato called as he held his hands up.

"Bring it on, big boy." Renamon teased as she stood on top of a green car.

"Guilmon! Stop it!" Takato shouted.

Guilmon ignored his Tamer as he used Pyro Sphere, the red flames hitting the car and destroying the hood when Renamon jumped off.

"Hope that guy's insurance can cover this." Daisuke muttered when she looked at the damaged car.

Seriously, after how many cars and buildings that have been damaged by Digimon attacks, there should be an insurance policy for the damage coverage.

Renamon then used her Diamond Storm, but the attack didn't affect Guilmon as it seemed to bounce off his tough skin.

The fox then jumped over the dinosaur and landed seven feet away from Guilmon, behind him and the dinosaur turned to growl at her, but it was a bit high pitched and sounded like a squeak.

"Oh! Was that supposed to scare me?" Renamon asked.

"Guilmon! Down boy?" Takato asked unsure if that would work.

"You must have a lovely singing voice." Renamon teased as she hopped backwards as Guilmon stalked after her.

"What's going on in here?" a voice demanded.

Hearing a door being opened, the three humans turned to the door and found Henry and Terriermon had arrived as the Digimon stopped fighting to look at them.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke lifted a hand in greeting.

"Thank goodness." Takato said in relief.

"Don't make me laugh. You honestly think that weenie little bunny can stand up to Renamon?" Rika placed her hands on her hips.

Terriermon then jumped off of Henry's head and landed on the ground with his hands on his hips and glared at the girl.

"Who're you calling a weenie? I mean, I think that qualifies as rude." Terriermon muttered.

"Yeah, that seems to be going around right now, Terriermon. There's a lot about this that I don't understand." Henry said as he then cupped his chin thoughtfully.

"It's true that on the net, Digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean they should fight here. Don't you get it? They came here for something they can't get on the net! What is it?" Henry asked himself.

"When you figure it out, Sacrotes, let me know. Until then, Renamon, you know what I expect." Rika turned to her fox.

"As you wish." Renamon said as she prepared to attack.

Guilmon then snarled as he started running towards Renamon.

Terriermon was looking at his reflection in a car curiously, then giggled as he ran off towards Guilmon.

Renamon then jumped into the air and powered up her Diamond Storm attack, but was stunned when Terriermon appeared in front of Guilmon making the dinosaur stop running and stare down at him in surprise.

"Terriermon!" Henry held a hand out in worry.

"Get back!" Renamon cried out to warn the little Rookie, but her attack was unleashed.

Terriermon looked up at her curiously when the attack hit the car beside him and it exploded making Takato and Daisuke gasp in shock.

"No!" Henry yelled as he ran forward, but then his Digivice started to shine.

Picking up his Digivice, he stared down at it in confusion when he saw the white light.

_"Digivolution!"_

"Terriermon digivolve too..."

Data then peeled off of Terriermon as he then started to grow in size as he was covered in green light.

His face and ears were then turned green as a red diamond was on his forehead and two red stripes appeared on his cheeks as he was given pants, had a belt of amo wrapped around his torso and his paws were then transformed into large guns.

"GARGOMON!"

The smoke lifted away to reveal the new Champion and everyone stared at him in shock.

"He promised me he wouldn't do it." Henry whispered sadly.

"That's Terriermon? No way!" Takato gasped in disbelief at the sight of the newly evolved Digimon.

"He's not Terriermon right now." Daisuke said as she stared at the Champion feeling wary.

Gargomon then started blasting bullets around the garage, hitting everything around him.

"This is hard! Sorry!" Gargomon said when he accidentally blew up a car with his guns.

Henry, Takato and Daisuke had dove down beside a car to hide from the blasts so they wouldn't get hit.

"This is what I was afraid of. He's just not ready for that kind of firepower yet!" Henry exclaimed.

"He's out of control." Renamon stated as she stood on the cables attacked to the ceiling.

Her Tamer was standing out in the open, not bothered by the fact that an out of control Digimon was blasting everything in sight.

"Gargomon. Terriermon's Champion form. What a difference! His attack's Gargo Laser, whatever that means. Huh?" Rika read from her Digivice.

Gargomon then stopped firing his lasers and was laughing while Renamon ran down the cables, intent on stopping Gargomon before he hurt Rika.

She then jumped down and landed on Gargomon, clawing at his face as he tried to push her off.

"Way to go, Renamon! Now's your chance!" Rika encouraged.

Gargomon then started shooting at the wall as Renamon tried to push him down.

"He doesn't realize what's going on." Renamon grunted.

"This is so wrong!" Henry watched in horror.

Renamon jumped up onto the cables as Gargomon started shooting at her and part of the ceiling came crashing down.

"It's like he was never Terriermon at all." Henry said sadly.

"Uh oh!" Takato gasped when he saw Gargomon turn his attention to Rika.

Feeling frightened, Rika then backed up against the pillar behind her as Gargomon stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Oh no!" Daisuke's eyes grew wide as she stood up and ran over.

"Rika, no!" Renamon yelled as she ran over to save her partner.

Gargomon lifted his gun to shoot the redhead, but then Daisuke tackled Rika to the ground, rolling the both of them out of the way when Gargomon shot at the pillar.

When Rika landed on the ground, she looked up at the other girl who was now shielding her with her body as she stared over a Gargomon.

"Henry, do something!" Daisuke called over to the bluenette as Rika stared at her in confusion.

Why would Daisuke have saved her when they obvious didn't get along or like each other at all?

In fact, the two girls seemed to hate each other.

Turning towards the two girls, Gargomon then pointed his gun at them as the two girls stood up and prepared to run away.

"Stop!" Henry yelled when his partner fired off the blast.

"Help!" Daisuke screamed as she and Rika flinched back as the attack sailed right by them and blew up a car.

Just then, Daisuke's Digivice started to beep loudly as a silvery blue light shone from it making everyone turn to look in surprise.

Grabbing her Digivice, Daisuke stared down at it in confusion just as Gargomon advanced on the girls yet again, Guilmon and Renamon running over to help.

Before they could get close enough, a blue blur shot at Gargomon, ramming him in the side and sent him crashing into a wall making everyone freeze.

"What was that?" Takato asked.

"Whatever it was, it sure has a hard head." Henry commented.

Gargomon groaned as he blinked his eyes, his senses coming back to him as he looked around the destroyed garage in confusion.

"Man, that could've ended badly." a familiar voice spoke.

Lifting her head up at the sound of the voice, Daisuke looked over at the wall when she spotted a blue, two foot tall dragon jump back from Gargomon.

He had scarlet red eyes, a white stomach and the lower half of his face was white while a trail of tiny blue spikes was running down his back.

The dragon had floppy ears and a matching tail and he had a yellow V on his forehead while he had a yellow triangle under his eyes.

"Veemon?" Daisuke called out hopefully.

To be continued...


	4. It Came From the Other Side part 1

"It Came From the Other Side part 1"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_In a dark space, a green and blue card spun in the air before a hand reached out and grabbed the card and tilted it to the side to reveal Takato._

_Next, Henry was shown holding the same type of card as he tilted it to the side as half of his face was hidden in the shadows._

_Rika was then shown holding the card as she moved it to the side as she was mostly blending into the shadows._

_Finally, Daisuke was shown holding the card as she lifted it up out of her face to reveal herself as the shadows were behind her head._

_Takato's hands are then shown slashing the card through the slot of his white and red D-Power and then Henry was shown in full body slashing his card through his D-Power as Rika did the same and then Daisuke slashed a card through D-Power and finally Takato was shown doing it as well._

_Guilmon is then seen in red lights, then Terriermon fades in covered in green lights, Renamon in shown standing in blue light and Veemon jumps in with a silvery colored background._

_Henry is then shown running forward as his D-Power that's strapped to his hip is releasing white light._

_Daisuke is shown holding her D-3 and D-Terminal that are then covered in light making her cover her head with her other arm as her devices are transformed into a D-Power._

_Rika is seen staring up into the air holding a sharp stick._

_Guilmon then releases a blast of red flames from his mouth as the scene cuts to Calumon who's mark is glowing bright red._

_Renamon is sailing through the air ready to strike and then Impmon is shown standing on a tree branch as he throws a fireball._

_Veemon sommersaults onto the ground as he slams his fist into a boulder, breaking it._

_Yamaki is then shown taking his sunglasses off as he glares up at the sky._

_Takato is wearing his goggles over his eyes as he floats through a foggy area._

_The scene then cuts off to Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Veemon as their skin is being peeled away to reveal the data beneath._

_New data then appears over their bodies, changing them as they grow bigger and Digivolve into Kyubimon, Gargomon, Ex-Veemon and Growlmon._

_Rika is then shown riding Kyubimon as she tosses her cellphone to the side; Henry is running down the street with Terriermon clinging to his shoulders, Impmon is standing in a tree as he flinches back, and Yamaki swerves his head to the side to stare at something._

_Terriermon then jumps off Henry's head, then Takato is shown standing with Guilmon as he throws a card and Daisuke is flying through the air on Ex-Veemon's back._

_The background is filled with blue data as a red diamond is shown spinning around with Calumon's smiling reflection in it._

_Two women are then shown hooking up to two electronic chairs as they wave their hands over the key pads in front of them that are beeping and flashing different colors._

_As the screen closes in on the colors, Takato is shown standing in a green data field and then the scene cuts off to the Digimon._

_Guilmon slashes his claws as Growlmon, WarGrowlmon and a shadowed Digimon are shown behind him._

_Veemon punches the air as Ex-Veemon and two shadowed forms are seen behind him._

_Terriermon spins onto the screen as Gargomon, Rappidmon and a shadowed form appear behind him._

_Renamon then jumps back as Kyubimon, Taomon and a shadowed form are shown behind her._

_The park area is then shown as it closes in quickly on Calumon._

_Rika is then seen hooking her D-Power and card pack onto her belt and then Renamon is shown releasing her Diamond Storm as the scene fades in to Rika taking off her sunglasses._

_Gargomon is shooting his lasers as the scene fades out to Henry who lifts up his sunglasses up onto his head._

_Ex-Veemon is then shown releasing his V Laser in the center of the screen and the scene fades out to Daisuke who is pushing her goggles down around her neck as the Crests of Courage and Friendship flash in the goggles' lens._

_Growlmon is then seen using Dragon Slash as the scene fades to Takato lifting his goggles up onto his head._

_Takato, Daisuke, Rika and Henry are then shown standing in a green field with data surrounding them as Calumon swooped down beside them as Terriermon, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon stood behind the group._

_The shadowed forms of children and Digimon then appear behind the group as they lift up their D-Powers and they each release a beam of white light that make the words 'Digimon: Digital Monsters' appear above them._

Everyone was staring at the blue dragon in surprise as the Digimon then turned around to face the mahogany haired girl who had called out to him.

Blinking at her, Veemon then smiled cheerfully when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Daisuke! It's been a while, huh?" he smiled at her.

The girl shook her head in amusement at her partner's typical sense of humour that surfaced even in the most inappropriate moments and felt tears prick at her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Veemon..." she murmured.

His scarlet eyes were filled with tears as he stared at his human, his heart pounding in his chest at being able to see her again.

"Daisuke!" Veemon yelled as he ran over to his human and she stepped forward.

Dropping to her knees, Daisuke laughed as she caught the hyper active dragon that jumped into her arms and was smothered in a hug.

The girl hugged her dragon tightly and kissed his head, happy to have her dragon back with her after months of being seperated.

"I missed you, Daisuke." Veemon whispered as he took in the familiar sweet scent of his human that used to lull him to sleep at night.

"I missed you too, Veemon. More than you even know." Daisuke sniffled as she lightly squeezed the warm body in her arms.

Renamon watched this curiously, confused by the relationship between the human and Digimon, as she then faded away when she saw Rika walk away from the scene.

Meanwhile, Gargomon was staring at the area around him with a confused look on his face, unsure of what had just happened.

"Did I do this?" he asked.

Everyone then snapped out of their shock as Takato ran over to Daisuke, stunned at how his friend was now a Tamer, but also thrilled by this fact.

"Daisuke, I don't believe it! You're a Tamer too!" Takato smiled.

"Kinda." the girl said as she stood up with Veemon in her arms.

He felt a bit heavier than usual, and she was able to feel the newly developed muscles he had gained since she had last seen him.

She wondered how many months or years had gone by in the Digital World since the portal had been closed.

"Guys, we need to get out of here before someone sees us." Henry said as he walked over.

"Huh? Oh, right." Takato looked around the garage as he surveyed the damage.

"Yeah, I don't think we can explain this." Daisuke sweat dropped as she looked around.

"We might wanna run now." Veemon voiced as he glanced around.

"Right. Come on, Gargomon." Henry said to his partner who pushed himself up and followed his human as the Chinese boy ran to the exit.

"Guilmon, it's time to go!" Takato called.

"Coming, Takatomon!" Guilmon said as he chased after his human as Daisuke followed the boys out of the building.

The group then quickly made their way to the park, trying not to get caught by anyone who saw the three Digimon.

Finally, after running for twelve minutes, the group made it to the park and stopped to rest up and hid in the safety of the trees.

(Later on...)

"Who knew Terriermon had it in him?" Takato mused, only to get elbowed in the side by Daisuke.

He grunted at that as the girl gave him a stern look and pointed over to a stoic looking Henry who was still upset over the way Gargomon had reacted.

"Oh, sorry, Henry. Hey, don't worry about it. After all, Gargomon didn't really hurt anyone. That girl's fine." Takato assured.

"This whole mess never would've happened if it weren't for the Ice Queen." Daisuke muttered under her breath making Veemon snicker

Henry then turned his attention over to Daisuke who was sitting on the ground holding Veemon in her lap.

Narrowing his eyes curiously at the duo, he saw that there was already a bond formed between them by the way they were smiling at each other.

"Look Takatomon, I can walk on my hands!" Guilmon called.

The three humans looked behind them to find Guilmon slowly walking on his hands over to them, but he was stumbling as he went.

Guilmon then yelped as he slipped and fell onto his back while Gargomon did a handstand against a tree, using his large ears to help hold up his weight.

"It's easier when you cheat!" Gargomon sang.

Veemon then jumped out of Daisuke's arms and placed his hands on the ground and lifted his body up as he started walking perfectly on his hands.

Guilmon stared in awe of the blue dragon as he walked along with ease.

"How'd you do that?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm awesome!" Veemon smirked.

Daisuke chuckled at this as she watched her partner show off and it gave her a sense of nostalgia.

"Can I stop now? This is a real pain in the neck." Gargomon stated.

"Not yet." Henry pushed himself off the tree.

"You think this will turn him back to Terriermon?" Takato crawled over to the bunny to stare at him.

"Hey, maybe since he digivolved on his own, he can figure out a way to de-digivolve. I mean, this must happen to Digimon all the time. Especially the Rookies." Takato said as he stood up.

Henry seemed to be deep in thought while Guilmon was trying to do a proper handstand as Veemon crouched in front of him, watching.

"Hey, maybe that girl would know." Takato suggested.

"I'm not gonna ask her. You ask her." Henry said.

"Well, don't look at me. I don't even like her." Daisuke frowned with a hand on her hip.

"You'd probably try to kill each other again." Takato muttered.

Guilmon cried out as he fell forward, Veemon yelling as he ran away before the dinosaur fell on top of him.

Gargomon giggled as he held up one of his hands as he used the other hand and his ears to keep his balance.

"Guilmon fall down go boom!" he laughed.

"Hopefully his mouth will de-digivolve first." Takato commented.

"I doubt it." Henry sighed.

"Now I got it." Guilmon said as he walked on his hands over to them, but he fell again.

"Nice try. Come on, it's time to go home." Takato grinned.

Veemon smiled at this as he rushed over to Daisuke, eager to see what her new home would be like, but the girl was deep in thought.

She wanted to take her dragon home with her, but when her family saw him, they would jump to conclusions and think that a horrible monster was trying to destroy the world again.

They couldn't know about there being any Digimon in the Human World!

Noticing that the girl still hadn't moved while Takato and Guilmon had already left, Henry turned to look over at the mahogany haired female.

"Daisuke? Aren't you going home now?" Henry asked snapping the girl out of her thought.

"Huh? Oh, um..." she trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Veemon asked his partner.

Sighing, Daisuke kneeled down in front of Veemon and placed a hand on his head making him look up at her in confusion.

"I wanna take you home with me, but...if Mom and Dad see you, then they'll know something's wrong. You know how they are. They'll jump to conclusions!" she explained.

Scarlet eyes filled with understanding as Veemon ducked his head down sadly knowing that he couldn't stand to have Lisa and Kosuke yell at their daughter for bringing him home.

"What's the big deal? Just pretend he's a stuffed animal. It works all the time with me." Gargomon drawled.

"Yeah, well Henry's family doesn't know that Digimon are real creatures. Mine do and the last time they saw Veemon, things didn't go well." Daisuke glared at Gargomon.

Feeling even more intrigued by what the girl was talking about, Henry walked over and kneeled beside Daisuke to learn more.

"How does your family know about Veemon?" Henry asked.

Looking into the steel colored eyes of the boy, Daisuke sighed as she realized that if she wanted to get information out of him about Terriermon, then she would have to share her story about Veemon.

"A year ago this weird light came out of the school computer and turned into a Digivice. It pulled me and a few others kids inside and we were in the Digital World." she explained.

Henry's eyes grew wide as he listened to the explanation in surprise.

Humans had actually ventured into the Digital World?

"Then I found a digi egg and Veemon came out of it. My friends and I all started fighting the bad Digimon there, but then some big baddie opened up a portal to let all these evil Digimon out into our world to destroy the place. Odaiba took a big hit, but everyone worked hard to keep the whole thing under wraps." Daisuke said.

Myotismon had done the most damage since he had crossed over into the human world twice to try and destroy the Digidestineds.

He had an annoying habbit of constantly coming back from the dead with more power than he should have.

"Once the evil Digimon were all defeated, we found out that the portal to the Digital World was going to be closed off permanently. So we all had to go back. None of us thought we'd see our partners again." Veemon looked down sadly at this.

"But if that's true, then how did you come back?" Henry asked the dragon.

"I heard Daisuke calling for me." Veemon answered.

This stunned the former Digidestined leader as she looked down at her partner.

"What?" she asked.

Veemon nodded with a smile.

"I heard your voice. You said that you missed me and I followed your voice until I found a portal. I thought it opened up for me, so I jumped through and then it closed behind me." he explained.

Then he frowned as he looked around the area.

"But I thought I was in the wrong place. Nothing looked or smelled like Odaiba, so I tried to look for you. I was up all night long searching for you, but when I didn't find you, I thought I was lost. Then I sensed some other Digimon nearby and followed the sounds of a fight to that building. It's a good thing I got there when I did or else you and that girl would've been toast." Veemon chirped.

Her lips pulled up into a grin as the mahogany haired girl pulled Veemon into a hug that he readily returned.

Watching the two partners, Henry sat back as he smiled at them, but then frowned as he turned his attention back over to Gargomon who seemed to be struggling to hold his weight up.

He wished he could say that his first meeting with Terriermon was innocent but it really wasn't, it was a horrible memory for him that he blammed himself for every day.

"So," Daisuke spoke up and snapped Henry out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to the girl.

"How did you meet Terriermon? I mean, did his digi egg come out of a computer or something?" she asked him.

The bluenette's eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden question, but he supposed that it was fair for him to explain his meeting to her.

Veemon looked between the two humans curiously, wondering why the air seemed to have grown a bit tense between them.

Perhaps it was just the boy who was causing the air of tension.

After all, the last time they met a boy who was partnered to a Terriermon, he had this tense air around him when the female Digidestined asked him about his Digimon.

"Henry?" Daisuke asked the boy as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Did something bad happen?" she asked.

"You could say that." Henry muttered as he stood up making the girl and her dragon stare up at him.

"It happened about a month ago. My dad got me a new Digimon game and I chose Terriermon as the character I wanted to use. I kept making him fight powerful Digimon to get him strong enough to digivolve." Henry explained.

Veemon and Daisuke remained silent as they listened to the boy talk and were confused as to why everyone seemed to be obsessed with making their Digimon digivolve.

"But when he got hurt, I started to feel like maybe the Digimon were more than just a game. But when I asked my dad about it, he said that they were just data. I tried to convince myself that, but then Terriermon faced off against Gorillamon and he almost got destroyed! Then I made a huge mistake and made Terriermon digivolve. He was a completely different person." Henry said.

He was staring into space with a guilty look in his eyes.

"He got violent and destructive didn't he?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah." the boy sighed.

"Maybe it was because it wasn't a normal a digivolution. You're not the first person to make that mistake." the girl said.

"What?" Henry asked as he turned to the girl with a stunned look.

"Well, one of my friends forced his Digimon to digivolve too and it kinda ended badly." Daisuke sweat dropped as she remebered the story Tai had told her.

Tai had been obsessed with trying to make Agumon reach his Ultimate form to defeat Etemon and had gotten a bit abusive towards the poor dinosaur.

In the end, Agumon had digivolved into SkullGreymon and started destroying everything in his path and had even attacked his own friends before he finally ran out of energy and reverted back into Koromon.

True, Daisuke had tried to get Veemon to digivolve as well, but she hadn't forced him into it.

She tried to trick him into digivolving by having a group of Numemon dress up as an evil Digimon to get Veemon to digivolve and protect her, but it didn't work.

"So, what happened after Terriermon digivolved? Did he beat Gorillamon?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah. He almost destroyed him, but I managed to get him to stop. Terriermon was so weak and looked like he was going to be deleted and it was all my fault! I wanted to be able to help. Then, this weird blue card appeared. I thought I could use it to heal Terriermon, so I scanned it through my modem and it was transformed into a Digivice." Henry explained.

This caught Daisuke's attention since she vaguely recalled Takato had mention a blue card that had appeared out of nowhere and had transformed his card scanner into a Digivice.

"What happened after that?" Daisuke asked.

"Then Terriermon just...appeared. He came out of my computer. After that, he became my partner." Henry said.

The boy felt a sudden weight lift off his chest after he had confessed this to the girl; Henry still felt guilty from that day, but felt less horrorfied.

"Henry? Henry? Where are you?" Terriermon called as he ran over to his partner.

The two Tamers and Veemon looked over at the Rookie as Henry picked him up.

"We better get moving now. See ya tomorrow, Daisuke." Henry said to the girl.

"See ya, guys!" Daisuke called as she waved them off.

Stopping in his place, Henry then turned to look back at the girl and smiled at her.

"Hey, Daisuke? Thanks." he said before he then continued walking.

"What was that about?" Daisuke asked as she watched the boy walk off.

"Maybe he needed that confession to make him feel better. He did look a lot less up tight to me." Veemon said.

Daisuke chuckled at that as she looked down at her partner and bent down to pick him up.

"Come on. I think I can sneak you into the house." she told him.

"Oh, good! I want to sleep in bed with you tonight. I missed that the most." Veemon chirped as he cuddled up into his partner's arms.

Grinning down at her partner, the girl then walked off towards her house to bring Veemon home and to make sure her parents weren't worrying over her.

(At the Motomiya house...)

"I'm home!" Daisuke called as she walked through the front door empty handed.

Veemon was outside and was climbing up the side of the house to get sneak in through his partner's window.

She walked off into the kitchen and found her parents were sitting at the table eating along with her sister,

"About time. Where have you been, squirt?" Jun asked as she took a bite out of her chicken curry.

"I was hanging out with my friends at the park. We weren't really paying attention to the time." Daisuke lied as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

She then walked over to the stove and filled her plate with the curry and knew that she would have to sneak more food up to Veemon.

Just like old times.

"New friends? That's wonderful to hear. Who are they? Maybe I've heard of their parents." Lisa said as she sipped her tea.

The youngest of the family walked over to the table and sat down in the empty seat beside her father.

"Their names are Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong. I met them a few days ago and we started hanging out." Daisuke informed as she started eating.

"Matsuki? Isn't there a family who owns a bakery with that name?" Kosuke looked at his wife.

"Yes, I think there is." Lisa nodded.

"Are any of these guys cute?" Jun asked.

Daisuke gave her sister a look, but then thought back to the two boys she had recently become friends with.

"Actually, yeah, they are." she mused.

"Ooh, do you like any of them?" Jun teased.

"Why is it every time I make friends with a cute guy you always ask if I like them?" the 13 year old asked.

"Well, what other use do you have being friends with cute guys?" the magenta haired girl shrugged.

Kosuke shook his head in amusement at his daughters as he continued to eat his meal.

After dinner was done, Daisuke offered to wash the dishes as Jun left to do her homework while Lisa and Kosuke went off to get some paperwork done.

Once she was done with the dishes, Daisuke grabbed a plate of curry and some apples, then snuck upstairs to her room.

Opening her door, she found Veemon was sitting on her bed looking through a photo album of their friends from the old days.

Hearing the door open, Veemon looked up and smiled at his partner as she kicked the door shut behind her and walked into the room with the food.

"Do I even need to ask if you're hungry?" she smiled at him.

"You know me. I'm always hungry." Veemon said as he set the album down and ran over to his human.

Daisuke chuckled at that as she handed the plate to Veemon and he accepted it along with the spoon

Sitting on the floor, the dragon started shoveling the curry into his mouth with vigor since he hadn't eaten for a few days.

Sighing contently, Daisuke sat down on her bed as she watched Veemon eat and felt happier than she had in a long time.

She really missed Veemon and was happy that he was back with her, but why was it just her?

Why was she the only Digidestined to get a new Digivice?

"Man, I almost forgot how good Lisa's cooking is." Veemon moaned as he rubbed his stomach.

"Did you forget how good a bath is?" Daisuke asked with a smirk.

"...I'm gonna have to take a bath aren't I?" Veemon deadpanned.

"Yep!" Daisuke chirped as she hoisted her dragon up into her arms and grabbed her bath robe to cover him up.

"Geez, you sure got heavy." she commented.

"I've been working out." Veemon stated proudly.

(Afterwards...)

After Daisuke had given Veemon a bath and the dragon smelled like fresh cucumbers and his skin felt more smooth than usual, the girl got ready for bed.

Veemon was already under the bedcovers with his eyes closed, snoring away while his human changed into her night gown.

Once she was dressed properly, she turned out her light and walked over to her bed, lifting the covers up and crawled underneath.

Sensing his partner beside him, Veemon turned over and cuddled up into the girl's side making her smile lovingly down at him.

Settling down in her bed, Daisuke held Veemon like a child would their favourite teddy bear and allowed her body to relax as she soon drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...


	5. It Came From the Other Side part 2

"It Came From the Other Side part 2"

**I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays. Sadly, I got sick for Christmas along with half the people in the house. Still sick though! Please enjoy and review!**

_In a dark space, a green and blue card spun in the air before a hand reached out and grabbed the card and tilted it to the side to reveal Takato._

_Next, Henry was shown holding the same type of card as he tilted it to the side as half of his face was hidden in the shadows._

_Rika was then shown holding the card as she moved it to the side as she was mostly blending into the shadows._

_Finally, Daisuke was shown holding the card as she lifted it up out of her face to reveal herself as the shadows were behind her head._

_Takato's hands are then shown slashing the card through the slot of his white and red D-Power and then Henry was shown in full body slashing his card through his D-Power as Rika did the same and then Daisuke slashed a card through D-Power and finally Takato was shown doing it as well._

_Guilmon is then seen in red lights, then Terriermon fades in covered in green lights, Renamon in shown standing in blue light and Veemon jumps in with a silvery colored background._

_Henry is then shown running forward as his D-Power that's strapped to his hip is releasing white light._

_Daisuke is shown holding her D-3 and D-Terminal that are then covered in light making her cover her head with her other arm as her devices are transformed into a D-Power._

_Rika is seen staring up into the air holding a sharp stick._

_Guilmon then releases a blast of red flames from his mouth as the scene cuts to Calumon who's mark is glowing bright red._

_Renamon is sailing through the air ready to strike and then Impmon is shown standing on a tree branch as he throws a fireball._

_Veemon sommersaults onto the ground as he slams his fist into a boulder, breaking it._

_Yamaki is then shown taking his sunglasses off as he glares up at the sky._

_Takato is wearing his goggles over his eyes as he floats through a foggy area._

_The scene then cuts off to Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Veemon as their skin is being peeled away to reveal the data beneath._

_New data then appears over their bodies, changing them as they grow bigger and Digivolve into Kyubimon, Gargomon, Ex-Veemon and Growlmon._

_Rika is then shown riding Kyubimon as she tosses her cellphone to the side; Henry is running down the street with Terriermon clinging to his shoulders, Impmon is standing in a tree as he flinches back, and Yamaki swerves his head to the side to stare at something._

_Terriermon then jumps off Henry's head, then Takato is shown standing with Guilmon as he throws a card and Daisuke is flying through the air on Ex-Veemon's back._

_The background is filled with blue data as a red diamond is shown spinning around with Calumon's smiling reflection in it._

_Two women are then shown hooking up to two electronic chairs as they wave their hands over the key pads in front of them that are beeping and flashing different colors._

_As the screen closes in on the colors, Takato is shown standing in a green data field and then the scene cuts off to the Digimon._

_Guilmon slashes his claws as Growlmon, WarGrowlmon and a shadowed Digimon are shown behind him._

_Veemon punches the air as Ex-Veemon and two shadowed forms are seen behind him._

_Terriermon spins onto the screen as Gargomon, Rappidmon and a shadowed form appear behind him._

_Renamon then jumps back as Kyubimon, Taomon and a shadowed form are shown behind her._

_The park area is then shown as it closes in quickly on Calumon._

_Rika is then seen hooking her D-Power and card pack onto her belt and then Renamon is shown releasing her Diamond Storm as the scene fades in to Rika taking off her sunglasses._

_Gargomon is shooting his lasers as the scene fades out to Henry who lifts up his sunglasses up onto his head._

_Ex-Veemon is then shown releasing his V Laser in the center of the screen and the scene fades out to Daisuke who is pushing her goggles down around her neck as the Crests of Courage and Friendship flash in the goggles' lens._

_Growlmon is then seen using Dragon Slash as the scene fades to Takato lifting his goggles up onto his head._

_Takato, Daisuke, Rika and Henry are then shown standing in a green field with data surrounding them as Calumon swooped down beside them as Terriermon, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon stood behind the group._

_The shadowed forms of children and Digimon then appear behind the group as they lift up their D-Powers and they each release a beam of white light that make the words 'Digimon: Digital Monsters' appear above them._

Back in Odaiba, Izzy was curled up under his covers as he slept peacefully, a small smile curving his lips upwards.

But then, his peace was disturbed by the sound of his cell phone beeping and he groaned in annoyance as he turned over in bed, trying to ignore the sound in a vain attempt to get more sleep.

When his phone continued to beep, the Digidestined of Knowledge growled as he sat up and threw his green colored comforter off his body.

"I swear, if that's Tai calling me about some stupid soccer game..." Izzy trailed off as he stood up.

Clad in his yellow colored pajamas, the 15 year old made his way over to his computer desk and grabbed his purple i-Phone.

Looking at the screen, he found that he had received a text message from Daisuke and his annoyance melted away to curiousity.

"Huh? Daisuke? I wonder what she wants at this hour. Wait, how did she even get the number for my phone?" Izzy asked himself.

Pressing buttons on his phone, Izzy opened up the text message and read from the note box to see what the former Digidestined leader wanted.

"Get on chat now! Need to talk! Urgent!" he read.

The redhead felt like rolling his eyes at the bad gramar used by the girl, but decided against it since he had seen others send out messages with even worst gramar than this.

Tai would be the perfect example of this since he sometimes typed in the IM messages to take less time.

"What could be so urgent that she had to talk to me now at this hour?" Izzy questioned himself.

The digital clock on his nightstand showed that it was 5:49 am and the girl would physically harm anyone if they had woke her up at this hour.

Ken may be the only exception, but later on she would give him a deadly look that would promise sever consequences that she would never carry out.

Sitting down in his rolling computer chair, Izzy turned his computer on and then he started typing away on the keys as he opened up the link to video chat with Daisuke.

When he turned on the screen, it opened up to reveal Daisuke's room, which confused him since he thought the girl would be sitting at her computer ready to talk with him.

"What is this? Daisuke, are you there?" he called as his eyes earched for the girl.

"Hi!" someone shouted as they jumped in front of the screen.

Crying out in surprise, Izzy pushed himself back and nearly fell out of his chair if he hadn't of gripped the seat tightly.

His chest was pouding at the sudden fright as he stared at the snickering blue and white dragon that was grinning at him from the computer screen.

"I gotcha!" the dragon cried.

"Veemon! I told you not to do that!" a female voice scolded.

"Aw, but Daisuke, I couldn't resist!" Veemon pouted cutely as he turned his head to the side.

Daisuke then walked over to her computer and gave an apologetic smile to the older redhead for the fright her Digimon had given him.

"Sorry about that, Izzy. I told him to wait until I finished getting dressed before he got on." the girl apologized.

"Wait a second. Veemon? How is he even back?" Izzy asked as he got over his shock.

Rolling back over to the computer, Izzy sat back as he waited for Daisuke to explain what had happened.

"It happened yesterday. That Rika chick attacked us again. She had Renamon lead Guilmon to a parking garage and Takato and I chased after him." Daisuke began.

"Digimon and cars. That's never a good combination." Izzy sighed.

Every time a Digimon attacks the city, a car always got destroyed and a few buildings also suffered great damaged.

It was an annoying pattern.

"I know, right? Anyway, Henry then showed up to try and stop the fight, but then Terriermon got in the middle of Renamon's attack!" Daisuke went back into her story.

This caught the redhead's attention and it made him feel worried that the Rookie had been hurt by the larger and battle hardered fox.

"What happened to him?" Izzy asked.

"You're never gonna believe it. He digivolved, but he completely lost control! He started blasting everything in sight. He even attacked me and Rika. Henry couldn't get through to him at all. Gargomon was going on a rampage!" the girl explained.

Izzy's eyes were wide as he listened to this, stunned that a Rookie couldn't handle the power of a Champion level Digimon.

He had seen Digimon of the Ultimate and Mega level variety lose control of themselves because of the great amount of power they had, but never a Champion.

"How bizzare. You're not hurt or anything are you? And what happened to that girl and your friends?" he asked.

"We're all fine." Daisuke assured.

"Daisuke saved Rika from getting blasted. She looked pretty freaked by the way Gargomon was acting. Maybe he was the first wild, rampaging Digimon she ran into." Veemon suggested.

Izzy felt a small smile curve his lips as he heard that Daisuke had risked herself to save a girl she had claimed to hate.

No matter how badly she didn't like someone, the inheritor of Courage and Friendship would never allow harm to come to that person.

Tai and Matt would be very proud of their prodecesor.

"Perhaps. But what happened to Gargomon? Did Guilmon and Renamon work together to calm him down or did Henry manage to get through to him?" Izzy asked the girl.

"Neither. Veemon saved the day." Daisuke stated proudly as she smiled down at her partner who was sitting on her lap and she rubbed his head gently.

"Veemon?" Izzy questioned.

"I heard all the noise and rushed in to help. It's a good thing I have a hard head." Veemon grinned big.

"He knocked Gargomon into the wall and it snapped him out of his rampage." Daisuke said.

"Huh. But Veemon, how did you get back here from the Digital World? Did the portal open up?" Izzy asked in hopes of seeing Tentomon again.

The dragon frowned as he shook his head.

"Nope. I only came back because I heard Daisuke's voice. It lead me to a portal that closed up as soon as I jumped through." Veemon informed.

Izzy frowned at this, disapointed that he wouldn't be able to return to the Digital World to see Tentomon, but he was also curious as to how Veemon found a portal.

"What do you mean you heard Daisuke's voice?" he asked as he narrowed his obsidian colored eyes in thought.

"Oh, well, one night I was thinking how much I missed Veemon and wished that I could see him again. I guess my new Digivice sent a message to him. At least, that's what I think." Daisuke said as she held up her blue and yellow Digivice.

"Probably. Anyway, I heard her voice and followed it to a portal. To be honest though, I think I would've found one even if I didn't hear her voice. Plenty of other Digimon have been coming through to this world. Random portals have been opening up for some reason and no one knows why." Veemon reported.

"Huh, really? It sounds to me that the barrier between our world and the Digital World has gotten weaker." Izzy theorized.

"How could that be though, Izzy?" Daisuke asked.

Something she liked about Izzy is that she could ask him a million different questions and he always had an answer for her, even if it was just a theory of his.

It still helped to hear his oppinion on topics, even if they were long and seemed to give her a headache as she tried to make sense of what he said.

"I'm not sure. When Tai and the rest of us first went to the Digital World though, I was able to figure out that our two worlds were shadows of each other. They were connected and a thin barrier is what seperates us. I think that maybe all the times we've traveled through various portals that we opened up may have weakened the barrier. Think about it. It's not natural to constantly jump through two different dimensions. It leaves a lasting impression through the space time continum." Izzy explained.

"Wait, are you trying to say that this is _our_ fault?" Daisuke asked with wide eyes.

"Not just our fault. After all, Myotismon is to blame as well since he found a way to rip through the barrier to get to our world. We were able to heal the damage we did with our Digivices, but Myotismon couldn't do that because he forced his way through. Then again, Diaboromon did a the same thing too, so the blame would also fall to him. Anyway, the point is, the barrier has been weakened so now random portals will open up for a certain amount of time and its free for any Digimon to jump through. No wonder new Digidestineds have been called. This is a big issue." Izzy said.

"So, you don't think some new evil has taken up bad guy central and is responsible for all this damage?" Daisuke asked.

"I didn't hear anything about a new bad buy. But...the Digital World has become a bit out of whack lately." Veemon gave a nervous grin.

"Out of whack?" Izzy and Daisuke questioned the Digimon.

"Yeah. Things have changed. After all, it's been like ten years since we last saw you guys. Gennai's gone AWOL and we don't know where he is. Digimon are becoming more violent because they want to digivolve to get stronger. They've even been absorbing the data of the Digimon they defeated and now there's a rumor that says if you absorb a human's data, then it'll make you twice as powerful." Veemon informed.

Daisuke and Izzy's jaws dropped in horror when they heard this and began to worry that the Digimon who found their way onto Earth would start killing humans.

"Ha-Have any of the others been..." Izzy trailed off in terror.

Veemon shook his head.

"Agumon and the rest of us have been fighting to protect ourselves, but mostly we try to hide away from the violent Digimon. No one's been hurt though." Veemon said.

"That's good. Um, Izzy, do think that maybe...we should tell the others about this?" Daisuke asked nervously.

She could only imagine how the other Digidestineds would react when they heard this news.

Ken, Kari, Sora and Mimi were sure to be horrorfied when they heard this while Yolei would be panicking and Tai, Matt and TK would be angered by this; Joe and Cody would possibly be emotionally distressed.

"We probably should, although I can tell they won't take this news very well." Izzy sighed.

"Yeah. So, you'll take care of this then?" Daisuke chirped cheerfully.

"Wait, what?" Izzy snapped his head up.

"Oh, thanks, Izzy! You're the best. Bye!" Daisuke then logged out.

Izzy was then left gaping at the screen in disbelief by the fact that Daisuke had hung up on him and left him with the responsibility of telling their friends about this news.

"Tha-That little brat! She's just as bad as Tai!" Izzy yelled.

(In Shinjuku...)

"I bet Izzy's pretty ticked off at me right now." Daisuke commented as she tapped her pencil against her desk.

After she hung up on the insulted Digidestined of Knowledge, the newly dubbed Tamer of Courage and Friendship had rushed downstairs to make breakfast for her family.

Jun had been suspicious about it and wouldn't stop staring at her younger sister through the meal until Daisuke quickly finished her eggs and grabbed a few rice balls for Veemon before running off.

She had Veemon with her since she couldn't leave him home alone in case her parents found him, so she brought him to school with her just like in the old days.

Only this time he wasn't an adorable In-Training that could be hidden in her school bag or desk; he was a slightly more muscular Rookie that she had stuffed into a soccer bag with her books and lunch.

"Hey Daisuke!" Takato greeted making the girl look up to see the cheerful brunette walking over along with Kenta and Kazu.

"Hey guys." she smiled at the three males.

"Yo. So, how did you do on the homework last night? I was totally lost." Kazu grimaced as if in pain.

Daisuke couldn't blame him; she hated math with a passion.

"I had to fight the urge to vomit every time I looked in the book." she answered making Kazu whine.

"I know, right!" the essentric brunette exclaimed.

Takato sweat dropped as he then took his seat beside the mahogany haired girl and noticed that Veemon's ear was poking out of the bag she hid under her desk.

"It wasn't that bad. You're just being dramatic." Kenta said.

"Easy for you to say. Not everyone's a nerd." Kazu teased.

"I am not a nerd. I just pay attention to the lessons." Kenta blushed.

Veemon's ears twitched as he listened to the boys argued and it reminded him of the boys on his partner's soccer team from Odaiba.

It seemed as though most humans were the same no matter where you go.

Catching the movement, Kenta adjusted his glasses as he stared down at the navy colored soccer bag.

"Hey, is that a Digimon?" Kenta asked when he turned his head and spotted the dragon who froze and pretended to be a plush toy.

"Oh, um, yeah." Daisuke began to sweat when Kenta picked Veemon up.

"Whoa, I've never seen a stuffed animal that looked so life like." Kazu commented as he poked Veemon's cheek.

"It feels life like too. That thing is heavy!" the green haired boy grunted as he set the Digimon on the desk and it flopped back like a plush toy.

Takato laughed nervously as his two friends looked over Veemon and glanced over to Daisuke who looked a little confused as to how to deal with this situation.

"Um, well, I guess my grandma put too much stuffing inside when she made it." she lied.

"Your grandma made this?" Kenta asked.

"Uh huh." Daisuke nodded with a crooked grin.

"Cool! Ya think she can make me an Andromon?" Kazu asked eagerly.

"I'm not gonna have my grandma make toys for you. If you want a Digimon plushy, then get them the same way everyone else does; buy one!" Daisuke grabbed Veemon and placed him back in her bag.

It was a good thing that the human mind had ways of making such strange annomalies seem logical.

"Aw, come on!" Kazu whined as Kenta sighed and Takato shook his head in amusement.

(Later that day...)

After the situation in class, the day went along as usual with Asaji trying to teach the class and Daisuke would hang out with Takato, Kazu and Kenta talking about the Digimon game or random subjects.

"Look, new modify cards." Kazu said as he showed off his new cards to Kenta, Takato and Daisuke.

"Here, you can have this lame one. I don't need it." Kazu said as he handed a card to Takato.

"Dude, you're so nice." Daisuke drawled.

"I know!" Kazu grinned not realizing the girl was being sarcastic.

"What are training grips?" Takato asked as he looked at the card.

"Sheesh, don't you know anything? They make your Rookie big and strong so you can stomp out the enemy. It's like resistance training. You probably won't use it, but maybe you can get some sucker to trade you for it." Kazu said.

Henry then walked by the group with Terriermon perched on his shoulder making Takato and Daisuke glance over at the Chinese boy.

"Yeah, sure, just what I need. Another useless card." Takato muttered.

"Hey, Henry, wait up!" Daisuke called as she ran after him.

"Uh, see ya guys." Takato said to Kenta and Kazu as he ran after the girl.

"Hey." Henry greeted the two goggle heads as they ran up to his side to walk with him.

"I didn't expect to see you hanging out with Kenta and Kazu." Henry commented to the girl.

"Aw, they're not that bad. They kinda remind me of the guys on my soccer team. And they were teaching me more about this Digimon card game everyone's obsessed about." Daisuke explained as Veemon poked his head out of her bag.

"Some of those cards do seem to be useful." the dragon commented.

He had seen the cards that Daisuke's armour digi eggs had become and he was excited to learn how they would work if she used them on her.

"Speaking of cards, sometime I think Kazu gives me these cards just so he can use them against me latter." Takato frowned at the traning grips card.

"Ya think?" Daisuke asked.

"You give him way too much credit." Henry grinned.

"Yeah, I gotta work on that." Takato said.

"Huh?" Terriermon gasped as his ears lifted up and Veemon went tense as he looked around with a wary look on his face.

"What's up?" Henry asked his partner.

"My ears for one thing." Terriermon said.

"Your ears? Oh no!" Henry gasped when he spotted something.

"What's that?" Takato asked when the group spotted a pink colored cloud moving towards them.

"I hope its not what I think it is." Henry said in worry.

"Why? What do ya think it is?" Daisuke asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever is it, it's coming right at us." Takato announced as the cloud drew nearer.

"You know something; you just might be right. Come on." Henry called as he started running off with Daisuke and Takato chasing after him.

"Ugh, this is some week we're having." Terriermon groaned.

"Must run faster." Takato panted.

"No kidding." Daisuke said as she strigged to run with Veemon's weight.

"I could if Terriermon wasn't choking me. This isn't possible. It's a digital field." Henry exclaimed as the three humans ran down a corner.

"A what?" Daisuke gasped.

"This just keeps getting better and better. What is a digital field and why is it chasing us?" Takato asked.

"You picked the wrong time to ask questions." Terriermon said as he clung to Henry's neck.

"For once, I agree with you." Henry panted.

"It's gaining!" Veemon warned as he watched the pink smoke following the humans pick up speed.

"You're kidding. How do we get away from a moving cloud?" Daisuke groaned.

"Oh man, this thing is fast. We'll have to split up. Takato, take the bridge. Daisuke, head down that street." Henry instructed.

"Right." Takato nodded.

"Whatever ya say." Daisuke said.

"See you on the other side!" Henry called as the three then seperated and ran down their chosen paths.

Daisuke then rushed down the street while Takato ran up the bridge, but the male goggle head stopped when he noticed the cloud was no longer tailing him or the girl.

"Oh no! Henry, it's after you!" Takato warned as the Green Tamer continued running.

"It's what? Why is it going after Henry?" Daisuke asked slightly breathless as she ran back over to the bridge.

"Who knows?" Veemon shrugged.

"Hey, Daisuke, I'm gonna go get Guilmon and be back as soon as I can!" the Red Tamer called down to the girl.

"Hurry up!" Daisuke called after Takato as he ran off.

"This is not gonna be fun." Veemon stated as Daisuke started running down the street that Henry had taken off down.

When she arrived at a construction sight, she found the pink cloud had expanded and was covering the area.

"Great. This just keeps getting better." she growled as she pulled her goggles over her eyes to protect them as she jumped through the smoke.

Much to the surprise of the girl and her dragon, there was a tall gorilla Digimon with white fur and a cannon for a right arm.

He was standing in front of Henry and Terriermon, both Digimon glaring at each other while Daisuke and Veemon stared in surprise.

"Is that a Gorillamon?" Daisuke gasped.

"What are the odds that that's the same one Henry told us about?" Veemon asked as he jumped out in front of his human.

"Counting our usual luck?" Daisuke pulled her goggles down around her neck.

"Terriermon..." the Gorillamon growled as he pointed his cannon at the Rookie.

It was highly likely it was the same one.

Takato and Guilmon then arrived, running through the smoke and came up at the duo of Courage and Friendship's side as they stared at the Digimon.

"Whoa, he's a big one." Takato commented as he pulled his goggles up off his eyes.

Taking out his Digivice, the image of Gorillamon appeared above the screen and Takato read the information he was given.

"Let's see. He's Gorillamon, a beast Digimon, Champion level." Takato read.

"Yeah, we know that! That's not helping." Daisuke said as she pushed Takato's hand away, her gaze focused on the Green duo.

"Hi Gorillamon, long time no see." Terriermon greeted a bit nervously.

The angered Champion then picked up a metal beam and threw it as Terriermon who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Gorillamon, stop it! Don't you remember me?" Henry called as he ran forward.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Takato asked him.

"So, that's the same Gorillamon from the game?" Daisuke asked the Chinese boy which made Takato look at her in confusion.

What had he missed?

"Yeah." Henry nodded as Gorillamon then roared as he beat his fists against his chest.

"Listen! I won't let Terriermon fight you, so just leave him alone. This isn't the game!" Henry tried to reason with the beast who continued to roar and beat against his chest.

"I take it you guys have met before." Takato commented.

"You just figured that out?" Veemon quipped.

"Go back to the other side!" Henry shouted at Gorillamon.

"I don't think he's listening." Terriermon stated as he continued to stare down the angered beast.

"Fight!" Gorillamon roared.

Guilmon quickly took action and leapt at Gorillamon who knocked the red dinosaur away from him.

"Not you; him!" Gorillamon looked over to Terriermon and saw that he was running up the stairs along with Henry, Daisuke, Takato and Veemon to get away from the dangerous ape.

Once again, Guilmon tackled Gorillamon and the Champion kicked the Rookie off of him and the dinosaur landed on his hands in a perfect handstand.

"Hey, look, I did it!" Guilmon cheered, but then wobbled.

"Oh no." he groaned as he fell down and landed on his front.

Stopping, Veemon looked back at Gorillamon and saw that the beast was easily beating Guilmon.

"Daisuke!" he called making the girl stop and turn to look at him.

An understanding look passed through their eyes and she gave a small smirk.

"Get him, Veemon." she nodded and he grinned.

Jumping off the stairs, Veemon then rammed his head into Gorillamon's stomach making the Champion gag as he stumbled back.

"Hey, no fair." Terriermon complained as he watched the two lizard Digimon.

"Terriermon, don't." Henry warned.

"Aw, come on. Why do Guilmon and Veemon get to have all the fun?" Terriermon whined.

"I told you before. I don't want you to fight." Henry told him.

"Tell that to Gorillamon." Terriermon commented as the group watched Veemon get kicked back by the Champion.

"Um, he does have a point you know." Takato said.

"Veemon, watch out!" Daisuke called as Gorillamon advanced on the two lizards.

"Hey, monkey boy!" Terriermon shouted as he jumped off the stairs.

He sailed down towards Gorillamon and whacked the ape in the face with one of his large ears and Gorillamon fell backwards.

When he fell, his cannon let out a blast that shot out towards the three humans who quickly dived to the ground as the blast went over their heads.

"That was close." Henry said.

"That's one way of putting it." Takato groaned.

"We almost lost our heads." Daisuke commented.

Terriermon then shot out his Bunny Blast, the tiny green bullets being spat out of his mouth and they hit Gorillamon making the beast cry out in pain and anger as he held his face.

"Terriermon, stop it!" Henry shouted down to his partner.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Sit back and let him peal Veemon and Guilmon like bananas?" Terriermon retorted.

"Uh..." Henry went silent as he was unsure of what to say or do.

"He's mad." Guilmon noted as Gorillamon recovered from the attack and glared at the three Rookies.

"Duck!" Veemon cried as Gorillamon aimed a punch at the Rookies who then dived to the side to avoid the hit.

"They need our help. We gotta do something." Takato insisted.

"Thank you, Einstein, we know that. Any ideas?" Daisuke asked.

Gorillamon roared once again as he beat on his chest, announcing his desire for battle while Henry watched him in confliction.

"He must've crossed over from the other side. I brought him here. It's all my fault." Henry said as the Rookies continued dodging the attacks.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked as she turned to him.

How could be think Gorillamon being here was all because of him?

Terriermon was then hit by Gorillamon and sailed through the air.

"Terriermon!" Henry cried out.

Guilmon then jumped up and caught the rabbit and then laid him down as Veemon ran over to the duo.

"Are you okay?" Guilmon asked the smallest out of the group.

"If I could digivolve, I'd cream this guy." Veemon narrowed his eyes.

"Play time's over." Gorillamon growled as he then pointed his cannon at the trio.

"Oh no!" Daisuke's eyes grew wide.

"I'll distract him for you." Takato said as he ran down the stairs.

"Takato, are you crazy? Get back here!" Daisuke called as she chased after him.

"Ah, Daisuke!" Henry cried as he held a hand out as the girl ran down the stairs.

Just as Takato picked up a pipe, Gorillamon turned to him and shot his blast at the boy just as Daisuke arrived and threw herself at him, knocking them both to the ground and the pipe clattered away from the two humans.

Guilmon and Veemon then charged at Gorillamon and tackled the ape to the ground as Daisuke and Takato stood up.

"All right, that's enough. This has gone too far. Time to do what I should've done in the beginning." Takato said as he pulled out his Digivice and a modify card.

"Power activate; Digi Modify!" Takato swiped the card through his Digivice.

Guilmon then prepared to fire off his Pyro Sphere, but was stopped when Gorillamon shoved a bag of cement into the dinosaur's mouth.

"Oh no, it didn't work. He's too strong and Terriermon and Veemon are too small to do any damage. But if Terriermon digivolved..." Takato trailed off.

"I won't let him." Henry stated.

"Henry, why not?" Takato asked in confusion.

The boy didn't answer as he was remembering what had happened the last time Terriermon had reached his Champion level and was afraid it would happen again.

"Henry, wake up." Takato called as he placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Huh?" Henry asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"We can't waste anymore time. Terriermon's got to digivolve." the Red Tamer said.

"There's got to be another way." Henry insisted.

"Hey, if you know one, I'd love to hear it." Daisuke turned away from the fight to face the two boys.

"But what? These are the only modify cards I have left and they're totally lame." Takato said as he held up the cards he had.

"I can't believe we're out of cards. Unless... Of course!" Henry gasped as he had an idea.

"What, this thing?" Takato asked as Henry snatched away the training grips card that Kazu had pawned off on him.

"Yes." Henry said as he pulled out his Digivice.

"But I thought that thing was no good." Daisuke blinked in curiousity.

"Yeah, it's just a training card. What will that do?" Takato asked.

"Just watch and learn. Terriermon, time for a little resistance." Henry called.

"Digi Modify: Training Grips activate!" he called as he slashed the card through the Digivice.

Metal binds then appears around Terriermon's ears that he had lifted which made everyone watch what would happen.

"Okay, that's interesting. Now what?" Takato questioned the taller boy.

Terriermon then started spinning and the metal binds flew off his ears which further confused the two goggle heads as they watched.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Takato requested.

"I'd tell ya if I knew." Daisuke responded.

Just then, the metal binds flew towards Gorillamon and wrapped around his body, binding his arms and stopping his movements.

"Now I get it. With the training grips, he's too tangled up to fight!" Takato exclaimed as Daisuke nodded in awe.

Guilmon then ran forward and hit Gorillamon over the head while Veemon followed up with swinging his fists around and hitting the ape in the face.

Last, Terriermon spun around and used his Terrier Tornado that lifted Gorillamon into the air and everyone gasped as they watched the Champion then crash land into the conrete and his body created a dent in the ground.

"Well, what comes up must come down." Terriermon joked.

Growling, Gorillamon stood up and broke through the metal bindings.

"I don't think he liked the ride." Guilmon said.

"So, does anyone have a plan?" Veemon asked.

Gorillamon then pointed his cannon at the three and was charging it, preparing to attack just as Terriermon spat his Bunny Blast into the cannon.

The blast overloaded the cannon and it caused an explosion, making Gorillamon burst into red data particles that floated off as everyone stared in amazement.

Staring at the data, Terriermon then took a step forward, intending to absrob the data.

"Wait, Terriermon, I don't want you to absorb his data." Henry said making the Rookie pout as he looked at his human.

"Huh? Can I at least do a little victory dance? Can I?" Terriermon grinned.

The pink smoke then faded away as the red data continued to drift off into the air.

"Veemon!" Daisuke ran over to her dragon who beamed up at her.

"So, what happened to Gorillamon's data? Did it just disappear?" Takato asked.

"I'm not really sure, but hopefully it went back to the other side." Henry answered.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Daisuke called as she picked up Veemon.

Nodding, the group then left the construction site before someone came to see what had caused all the noise.

When they were away from the area, they found that the sun was beginning to set and cast an orange glow around them.

"That was amazing. You and Terriermon really make a great combination, you know that?" Takato complimented the Green duo.

"Yeah, thanks." Henry muttered as he watched the cars pass by under the bridge the group were currently standing on.

"Why are you thanking him? He didn't do anything." Terriermon said.

"We make a good combination too. Like peanut butter and bananas." Guilmon said to Takato.

"You're obsessed." Takato noted.

"I still say we're the best team out there." Veemon smiled up at Daisuke.

"You know it." she winked as they bumped fists.

"Hey, Henry?" Terriermon turned to the boy.

"Huh?" Henry asked as he looked at his Digimon.

The rabbit then hopped off the railing and jumped up onto Henry's head making the boy smile up at him.

"Moumentai." Terriermon replied.

"You know, Takatomon, I'm hungry." Guilmon said suddenly.

"Guilmon, for the last time, I'm not a mon. Oh, forget it. Let's go eat." Takato sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Takato." Guilmon responded.

"Let's get pizza!" Veemon cheered making Daisuke laugh at her dragon in amusement.

Henry glanced over at the girl and smiled as he saw the bright look on her face as she hugged her Digimon to her chest.

To be continued...


End file.
